Would you be my Ferret
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Auch ein Draco Malfoy sollte wissen, dass er nicht ungestraft das Herz einer Frau brechen konnte. Vor allem nicht das von Pansy Parkinson und wenn die in Rage gerät, sollte sogar der blonde Slytherin-Prinz in Deckung gehen. Aber einmal zu spät geduckt und schon hat man den Salat und findet sich als neues Haustier von Hermine Granger im Gryffindorturm wieder. Das würde Pansy büßen!
1. Let the disaster begin

Etwas Lustiges für zwischendurch. Ich ignoriere den Ausgang der Schlacht völlig. Folglich sind alle noch am Leben, außer Dumbledore, Hedwig und Krummbein. Voldemort ist natürlich platt, Wurmschwanz auch, die Malfoys haben ihren Kopf mal wieder aus der Schlinge gezogen, ein paar Blessuren gab es trotzdem.

* * *

Er hielt sie im Kopf nicht mehr aus! Es war ja nicht so, dass er Pansy Parkinson überhaupt nicht mochte, nein, diese Frau hatte auch gute Seiten. Leider wurden die von ihrem meist hohlen Geschnatter überschattet und wenn es etwas gab, was Draco nicht leiden konnte, dann war es mädchenhaftes Hühnergegacker und wenn man ihm die Blutzufuhr in seinem Arm abschnitt. Das war auch etwas, was er nicht mochte, aber Pansy jedes Mal tat, wenn sie sich an ihn hing wie eine Klette. Oh Merlin, er musste endlich raus aus dieser Nummer. Das war ja alles irgendwie ganz nett gewesen. Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen, das traf es schon ganz gut.  
„Oder was meinst du, Draco?"  
Er sah auf und blickte in ihr erwartungsvolles Gesicht.  
„Bitte?", hakte er nach und die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers verfinsterten sich.  
„Du hörst mir einfach nicht zu!", beschwerte sich das Mädchen.  
Nicht die Leier schon wieder! Neben dem gehaltlosen Geplapper bereiteten ihm ihre Keifereien noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Konnte sie nicht einfach den Mund halten oder andere Dinge damit tun? Darin hatte sie genug Talent, das wusste er selbst nur zu gut.  
„Pansy, mach keine Szene.", zischte er ihr zu.  
Das musste nicht sein, nicht mitten in der Winkelgasse. Nach allem, was passiert war, war Draco heilfroh, wenn es ruhig um die Malfoys blieb. Sein Vater war ein Wrack. Das war er schon seit er aus Askaban geflohen war. Voldemorts Anwesenheit auf dem Manor, die Sorge um seine Familie, die Schlacht um Hogwarts und die stundenlangen Verhöre zu ihrem plötzlichen Seitenwechsel hatten Lucius ausgelaugt. Mal abgesehen davon hatte ihn die saftige Geldstrafe getroffen. Nicht, dass ihr Verlies leer wäre, aber die Summe, die das Ministerium veranschlagt hatte, zahlte auch ein Malfoy nicht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Seine Mutter hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sein empfindliches Nervenkostüm wieder halbwegs zusammenzuknüpfen. Das letzte, was seine Familie jetzt brauchte war den Sohn auf der Titelseite der Hexenwoche, weil er sich mit seiner ‚Freundin' öffentlich stritt.  
„Du hörst mir nie zu! Du bist so unaufmerksam!", schimpfte Pansy ungerührt weiter und zog einen Schmollmund. Dabei ließ sie ihn los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Kurzentschlossen packte Draco sie grob und zog sie in eine kleine Seitenstraße. Im Gegensatz zu der gepflasterten und belebten Gasse, war es hier menschenleer.  
„Mach gefälligst nicht so einen Aufstand!",fauchte er sie an.  
„Du behandelst mich nicht gerade so, wie man es als deine Freundin erwarten könnte."  
Wann war ihr denn das Licht aufgegangen? Je nach Laune verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber charmant, herablassend, nett oder abweisend. Sie kannte das doch schon. Dieses Spiel spielten sie schließlich schon seit Jahren! Er war es langsam wirklich leid, zumal er seit kurzem eine Andere ins Auge gefasst hatte. Kein Betthäschen, nein, eine intelligente junge Hexe. Sehr hübsch auch noch dazu. Sie würde anspruchsvoller sein als Pansy, aber die Herausforderung war ihm ganz lieb und er glaubte durchaus, dass sie einige Mühe wert wäre.  
Eigentlich hatte er das ja nicht hier und jetzt klären wollen, aber nun, wo Pansy schon mal damit angefangen hatte, konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen.  
„Das könnte mit der Form unserer Beziehung zusammenhängen.", schnaubte er. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde die Frau, die ich liebe so behandeln? Nun komm schon Pansy, das hier" Er deutete abwechselnd auf sie beide. „Das hier ist doch nichts Ernstes. War es noch nie."  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Ja, sie hatte all die Jahre gewusst, dass es so war. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie es gewusst, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie war wie besessen von diesem Kerl! Seine sturmgrauen Augen fesselten sie, durchdrangen sie, sein hellblondes, seidiges Haare, die glatte weiße Haut und seine weichen Lippen. Merlin, was war sie unter diesen Lippen schon verglüht. Sie wusste, dass Draco sie nie so genommen hatte, weil er ihr besondere Bedeutung beimaß. Sie wusste, dass es ein innerer Zwang für ihn war, perfekt zu sein und zwar in allem, in wirklich allem, was er tat. Nicht, dass er dieses Ziel in seinen schulischen Leistungen je erfüllt bekommen hätte. Sein Vater hatte dieses Bestreben zu verschulden. Aber keinen anderen Grund hatte es für ihn gegeben, sie mit seinen Berührungen und Küssen schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, ein Eisengel zwar, aber eigentlich war er ein Arschloch und das war keine neue Erkenntnis. Manchmal war er einfach nur so ein verdammter Arsch! Es sollte sie nicht wundern, dass es so endete, trotzdem hatte sie immer auf einen anderen Ausgang gehofft.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", flüsterte sie und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für das Schlimmste.  
Draco rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und seufzte. „Pansy, mach nicht so ein Drama daraus. Da war nie wirklich was, es gibt nicht viel zu sagen. Es ist aus. Klammer dich nicht mehr an meinen Arm, nerv mich nicht mehr. Lass mich halt einfach in Ruhe. Du bist okay und alles, aber ich will das hier nicht mehr."  
Sie schwieg und schluckte schwer. Es wunderte sie nicht, aber trotzdem schmerzte es unheimlich diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören und man konnte sich nicht dagegen wappnen verlassen zu werden. Dazu noch so. Draco musterte sie lediglich noch mal kurz und wandte sich dann um zum Gehen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Besorgungen noch zusammen erledigen sollten. Wir sehen uns in der Schule."  
In der Schule, ja? Und wenn er gerade mal wieder Lust hatte und es keine Andere gab, würde er wieder bei ihr aufkreuzen? Weil mit ihr konnte er es ja machen! Es war doch zum Kotzen! Ihr war bewusst, dass er sie, wenn er wirklich wollte, wieder verführen könnte.  
Pansy spürte die Wut unaufhaltsam in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte sie immer nur ausgenutzt und sie hatte es zugelassen, in der irrigen Hoffnung, er könnte doch mehr in ihr sehen. Wie blöd war sie eigentlich?! Sie war doch keine Slytherin, um sich dann so demütigen und verletzten zu lassen und den Kerl dann seelenruhig davon schlendern zu lassen!  
„Du mieses Frettchen!", rief sie ihm nach und wie angewurzelt blieb der Blonde stehen, fuhr herum. Niemand nannte ihn Frettchen und schon gar nicht Parkinson! Aber Draco kam schon nicht mehr dazu auch nur einen Schrei auszustoßen, als ihn Pansys Zauber vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.  
Mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen stand das Mädchen da und betrachtete den Klamottenhaufen, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt lag. Aus den schwarzen Sachen huschte ein nervöses weißes Tier hervor und verschwand panisch aus der Seitenstraße. Immer noch ungläubig, was sie da gerade getan hatte, sammelte sie die Sachen ein und sah zu, dass sie wegkam.  
Sie hatte Draco Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Wenn das jemand erfuhr… Sie wäre geliefert.

_Etwa zwei Wochen später..._

Eigentlich war es eine sehr schöne Geste von ihren Eltern gewesen. Sie hatten quasi ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk vorverlegt und ihr Geld für ein neues Haustier gegeben. Krummbein konnte niemand ersetzen, genauso wenig wie Hedwig. Beide Tiere hatten den Krieg nicht überlebt und nun, auch wenn ihr Kater unersetzbar für sie war, die Vorstellung ohne einen treuen Begleiter zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen war noch viel unangenehmer. Der rote Kater war immer für sie dagewesen, wenn es ihr schlecht gegangen war, wenn sie verletzt, wütend, traurig gewesen war. Unzählige Male hatte er sich in ihren Schoß gekuschelt und ihr einfach das Gefühl gegeben nicht allein zu sein, wenn sie mit Harry und Ron nicht über ihre Probleme hatte reden können und Ginny nicht in greifbarer Nähe gewesen war. Es gab nun mal Mädchensachen, die die Jungs einfach nicht verstanden.  
So stand sie nun in der Winkelgasse in der Magischen Menagerie und betrachtete die verschiedenen Tiere. Harry war nebenan in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus und hoffte einen adäquaten Ersatz für die Schneeeule zu finden.  
Hermine machte einen großen Bogen um die Katzen. Die Exemplare, die um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlten erschienen ihr zu glatt, zu fein, nicht krummbeinmäßig genug. Einfach viel zu perfekt. Eine Kröte? Nein, nie im Leben. Sie fand Trevor schon ziemlich abstoßend. Liebenswürdig auf seine Art, aber es sollte einfach Fell haben und kuschlig sein. Ein Knuddelmuff? Oh Merlin, nein! Der würde ihr nachts den Popel aus der Nase schlecken. Vielleicht…  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Krachen und schrak zusammen. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass ein Käfig aus dem Regal gefallen war. Die Verkäufern, eine gebeugte Hexe mit dicker schwarzer Hornbrille, hob kurz den Blick.  
„Ach, das Vieh schon wieder. Eigentlich verkaufen wir hier gar keine Frettchen, aber das kam vor zwei Wochen zufällig her. Hinterhältiges kleines Biest, sage ich Ihnen. Muss magisch sein. Scheint zu verstehen, was man sagt, hört zu und so."  
Neugierig durch die Worte der Alten ging Hermine neben dem Käfig in die Hocke. Aufgeregt wuselte das schlanke weiße Tier mit sturmgrauen Knopfaugen zwischen den Gittern hin und her.  
Ein Frettchen? Nein, da würde sie nur dauernd an Malfoy denken müssen. Wobei, süß war es ja schon. Aber nein, das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Sie stellte das Gehege zurück an seinen Platz und drehte sich um, als sie ein verzweifeltes Quieken hörte. Das Frettchen. Es rüttelte am Gitter, taxierte sie mit seinem Blick und warf sich regelrecht in die Brust, als es sicher war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.  
„Du willst unbedingt hier raus, Kleiner, was?" Sie betrachtete das Tier. Eigentlich sehr hübsch und es verhielt sich wirklich ungewöhnlich. Es musste magisch sein und intelligent und es schien wirklich zu zuhörte. Sie überlegte kurz und kaute dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe. Das Tierchen schien ganz versessen darauf zu sein, dass sie es mitnahm. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Hatte Krummbein sie nicht auch quasi ausgesucht damals? Vielleicht war es ja ein Zeichen. Mit Rons blöde Sprüche würde sie schon klar kommen und die würde es geben, wenn sie wirklich mit einem Frettchen ankam. Hermine betrachtete das schlanke Wesen. Blickte es sie wirklich bittend, fast schon flehend an oder bildete sie sich das ein?  
„Möchtest du mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen?"  
Ein aufgeregtes Fiepen.  
Also schön, dann eben doch ein Frettchen. Es war flauschig und doch irgendwie ganz niedlich. Malfoy hatte ihr damals so auch viel besser gefallen, überlegte sie und grinste.  
„Ich nehm es.", teilte sie der Verkäuferin mit.

Wenigstens etwas lief mal glatt. Das war ja in letzter Zeit nicht der Regelfall.  
Oh Merlin! Hermine Granger, Miss Neunmalklug und Oberschlau, die hyperkorrekte Gryffindor-Vorzeigestreberin, beste Freundin von Saint Potter, Wieselliebhaberin und er war ihr neues Haustier. So hatte er sich den Start ins neue Schuljahr nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?  
Ach ja, PANSY! Er würde sie töten, wenn er erst wieder seine menschliche Gestalt hatte. Nein, viel zu einfach. Er würde sie quälen und langsam sterben lassen, sie wiederbeleben und dann noch mal umbringen. Sie würde ihm das hier büßen und zwar nicht zu knapp!  
Aber nun, jetzt erst mal war wichtig, dass er aus diesem muffigen Käfig raus war und wenn Granger ihm nicht helfen konnte, dann niemand. Draco wusste, wie intelligent die junge Hexe war. Schlammblut hin oder her, dieser Begriff hatte irgendwie nach allem was geschehen war eh seine Bedeutung verloren, wenn er jemandem seine Lage begreiflich machen konnte, dann wohl am ehesten ihr. Nur wie?  
Das würde er sich noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Hauptsache, er war erst mal aus dieser Zoohandlung raus und puh, frische Luft war etwas wirklich schönes. Er saß auf Hermines Schultern und schnupperte aufgeregt. Von hier sah die Winkelgasse doch schon viel besser aus, als von so weit unten. Hier würde ihn auch niemand platt treten. Merlin, was für ein Spießrutenlauf das vor zwei Wochen gewesen war.  
Uäh, und da waren auch schon Potter und das Wiesel. Also keine Gnadenfrist. Er hatte gehofft auf diese beiden Vollidioten erst im Hogwarts Express zu treffen. Nun gut, Narbengesicht hatte wohl was drauf und ja, er hatte ihm den Hals gerettet. Okay, Potter war einfach nur nervig, aber Weasley… Auf den hatte er so überhaupt gar keine Lust.

Vor dem Geschäft warteten schon Ron und Harry auf sie. Ginny war zu Hause im Fuchsbau geblieben, um ihrer Mutter bei ein paar Aufgaben zu helfen. Der Schwarzhaarige trug einen Käfig, in dem ein etwa fünfzig Zentimeter großer Vogel saß. Er hatte gelblich orangefarbene Augen und rot-bräunliches Gefieder. Am Bauch verliefen längs des Körpers dunkle Streifen und er hatte ein weißes Band auf der Brust. Es musste eine Art Uhu sein, überlegte Hermine. Die ohrenähnlichen Federbüschel am Kopf ließen sie das vermuten.  
„Fündig geworden?", fragte sie und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihr bester Freund strahlte.  
„Ja, ein Virginia-Uhu. Gibt es hier in Großbritannien eigentlich gar nicht, sondern nur in Amerika.", erzählte er stolz. „Ich glaube Gizmo wird mir gute Dienste leisten. Er wird Hedwig nicht ersetzen können, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir uns verstehen. Er war im Laden direkt ziemlich zutraulich."  
„Ist das ein Frettchen?", erkundigte sich Ron ungläubig und lenkte damit das Thema auf Hermines neues Tier.  
„Ja, ist es und es ist ein Er.", erwiderte das Mädchen leichthin. „Ist er nicht süß?"  
„Süß? Hermine, das ist ein Frettchen."  
„Ich weiß, du musst es nicht ständig wiederholen. Der kleine Kerl hat mich irgendwie doch noch um den Finger gewickelt, also was ist so schlimm daran? Ich habe mal gelesen, dass es sich hierbei um sehr intelligente und geschickte Tier handelt. Sie sind neugierig und aufgeweckt."  
„Das unglaubliche hüpfende Frettchen war wohl eher unelegant.", lachte der Rotschopf und fing sich ein missgelauntes Knurren des Tieres ein.  
„Die Verkäuferin meinte, es sei magisch, Ron. Er hört und versteht dich, also lass die blöden Sprüchen. Er könnte es in den falschen Hals bekommen und auf sich beziehen, wenn du über Malfoy als Frettchen lachst."

Falsch verstehen? Er hatte das schon sehr richtig verstanden. Weasley macht sich über ihn lustig und ließ die Schmach aus dem vierten Schuljahr, als der falsche Moody ihn verwandelt hatte, wieder aufleben. Wie peinlich und es wurde immer noch drauf rumgeritten.  
Wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, würde er diesem Armleuchter schon noch was erzählen. Erst würde er Pansy fertig machen und sich dann das Wiesel vorknöpfen. Voldemortbekämpfer hin oder her, ein wenig Respekt könnte man schon an den Tag legen.  
Blödes Wiesel!  
„Ach Hermine, jetzt sei nicht so." Ron stieß neckisch mit seiner Schulter leicht gegen ihre und legte dann den Arm um ihre Hüfte. Als er ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte ließ Draco ein Geräusch hören, dass irgendwo zwischen Ersticken und dem Auswürgen von Gewölle lag.  
Das war ja ekelhaft! Dass sich überhaupt jemand außer Brown auf diese unkultivierte Modesünde mit Teelöffelhorizont einließ und dann auch noch Granger. Eins musste er dieser Streberin wirklich zugestehen, sie hatte was im Kopf und, es fiel ihm immer noch schwer das zuzugeben, aber seit dem Weihnachtsball zum Trimagischen Turnier gab es daran nicht mehr viel zu rütteln, sie war hübsch. Was Weasley betraf, nun ja, es war Weasley. Der Teelöffel traf es schon ganz gut.  
Das konnte ja lustig werden.


	2. Hogwarts welcomes you back

„Das Mistvieh hat mich gebissen!", wütete Ron, während sie durch den Zug gingen und nach freien Plätzen suchten.  
„Du hast ihn ja auch geärgert!", schimpfte Hermine.  
„Das hab ich nicht! Ich hab das blöde Stinktier ja nicht mal angefasst!"  
„Aber du hast ihn beleidigt.", warf Ginny ein und öffnete eine Abteiltür. „Du hast ihn draußen auch schon als Stinktier bezeichnet. Vielleicht solltest du das einfach lassen."  
Die vier Freunde schoben sich durch die Tür und erlebten eine Überraschung.  
„Remus!", rief Harry freudig, als er einen Mann mit bereits leicht ergrauten Schläfen am Fenster sitzend entdeckte. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Denk dran, dass es nach der Ankunft wieder Professor Lupin heißt.", lachte er zurück. „Nennen wir es Lehrermangel und irgendwie scheint es nach allem, was passiert ist, für die meisten Eltern schlimmeres zu geben, als einen Werwolf der unterrichtet."  
Die Jugendlichen ließen sich auf die Polster fallen. Harry saß zwischen dem älteren Mann und seiner Freundin Ginny, die sich an ihn lehnte. Ron und Hermine ihnen gegenüber. Grummelig sah der Rothaarige zu dem Frettchen und meinte, es würde ihn hämisch angrinsen. Wenn diese Tiere denn grinsen könnten.  
„Oh Ronald, also wirklich. Los, gib mir mal deine Hand." Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als ihr Freund ihr den verletzten Finger hinhielt und mit einem kleinen Zauber heilte sie die Wunde.  
„Wie geht es Tonks und Teddy?", wollte Ginny wissen und ignorierte das beleidigte Gehabe ihres Bruders gefließlich.  
„Gut. Dora geht richtig auf in ihrer Rolle als Mutter und Ted entwickelt sich völlig normal. Er lacht viel." Lupin konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesen Worten ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte.  
„Für deinen monatlichen Trank wird in der Schule gesorgt?", erkundigte sich Harry, der ebenfalls der Ansicht war, dass es vermutlich am besten wäre Ron einfach ein wenig schmollen zu lassen. Der Biss war nicht dramatisch gewesen und ja, er hatte das Tier beleidigt. Der kleine Racker schien sie wirklich ausgezeichnet zu verstehen und war empfindlich.  
„Ja, Severus ist doch wieder unser Tränkemeister. Er versorgt mich schon."  
„Na toll, die olle Fledermaus ist also auch wieder da um uns das Leben schwer zu machen."  
„Ich denke, Severus hat genug andere Probleme als euch zu quälen.", erwiderte Remus trocken und mahnte den rothaarigen Jungen mit einem strafenden Blick. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt mitbekommen, dass Draco Malfoy verschwunden ist."  
„Natürlich, es stand ja groß genug im Tagespropheten, aber was hat Snape damit zu tun?"  
„Professor Snape, Harry. Wusstet ihr das etwa nicht? Wobei, es sollte mich nicht wundern, dass er das nicht an die große Glocke gehangen hat. Draco Malfoy ist sein Patensohn." Als er die ungläubigen Gesichter bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Narzissa Malfoy war Vertrauensschülerin, als wir nach Hogwarts kamen und sie hat Severus damals wohl ein bisschen beim Start geholfen. Die Hand ein wenig über ihn gehalten. Ihr wisst schon, James und Sirius haben ihn nur zu gerne als Opfer auserkoren. Narzissa hat ihnen deshalb Punkte ohne Ende abgezogen. Doch, sie hat sich um die jüngeren Schüler bemüht, zumindest die Slytherins und vorzugsweise Severus. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was wohl momentan auf dem Manor los ist.", berichtete Remus beiläufig.  
Während alle noch etwas geschockt über diese Verbindung zwischen Snape und dem blonden Slytherin waren, sprang das Frettchen aufgeregt auf dem freien Platz neben Hermine hin und her.

Das war doch zum Verzweifeln! Er war hier! Genau hier und niemand merkte es!  
„Ganz schön aufgeregt, der Kleine.", stellte Ginny fest.  
„Ja, scheint so.", bestätigte die Dunkelhaarige.  
„Hast du ihm schon einen Namen gegeben?"  
„Nenn ihn doch Malfoy und schick ihn aufs Manor."  
Hermine stieß Ron schmerzhaft in die Rippen. „Also ehrlich mal! Ich weiß, dass du Malfoy nicht leiden kannst, keiner von uns ist groß von ihm angetan und ich weiß, dass du dich nicht mit Franklin verstehst und das nur, weil er ein Frettchen ist. Aber darüber macht man keine Witze! Seine armen Eltern. Wer weiß, was da wirklich passiert ist. Gerüchte gibt es ja genug."  
„Harry, sag doch auch mal was! Das sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein."  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss Hermine schon Recht geben. Ich bin vermutlich mit einer der Letzten, die dieses Fre…" Er warf einen Blick zu dem Tier, das aufgehört hatte rumzuspringen und ihn nun direkt ansah. „… diesen Kerl mögen, aber das ist nicht lustig. Vielleicht ist er abgehauen, weil er es hier nicht mehr ausgehalten hat? Verübeln würde ich es ihm nicht, wenn er irgendwo einen Neuanfang versuchen wollen würde. Aber was, wenn jemand den Malfoys echt eins auswischen will? Da gibt es bestimmt einige. Hoffen wir mal für die Familie, dass er wieder unversehrt auftaucht."  
„Seit wann bist du denn pro Malfoy?"  
„Das bin ich nicht, aber ich werde seiner Mutter nie vergessen, was sie für mich getan hat. Narzissa hat mir im Verbotenen Wald immerhin das Leben gerettet und sogar Draco hat uns nicht an Bellatrix verraten."  
Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sank in seinem Sitz zurück. Er konnte diesen ollen Schleimbeutel nun mal nicht leiden, ganz egal was er oder seine Familie angeblich Richtiges getan hatten, aber ja, vermutlich war der Spruch unangebracht. Das neue Haustier seiner Freundin mochte er trotzdem nicht. Irgendetwas schien das Vieh gegen ihn zu haben. Malfoy wäre ein passender Name, wie er fand.  
„Franklin also.", meinte Harry und versuchte ein wenig abzulenken. „So wie Benjamin Franklin?"  
Hermine nickte, während das Frettchen auf ihren Schoß kletterte und sich zusammenrollte. Allerdings beobachtete es seine Umgebung weiterhin aufmerksam.  
„Wer ist Benjamin Franklin?", erkundigte sich Ginny und verschränkte ihre Finger in Harrys.  
„Franklin war ein amerikanischer Muggel und lebte von 1706 bis 1790. Er war Drucker, Verleger, Schriftsteller, Naturwissenschaftler, Erfinder und Staatsmann. Er ist berühmt für seine Forschungen über die Elektrizität. Außerdem hat er die erste Leihbücherei in Nordamerika gegründet und war an der Unabhängigkeitserklärung beteiligt. Ich könnte noch ewig weiter erzählen, aber ich denke, ihr versteht, warum ich diesen Mann so faszinierend fand? Ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Name."  
„Ein sehr guter Name.", bestätigte Remus. „Darf ich ihn mir mal ansehen?"  
Hermine nickte und reichte ihm das Tier.  
„Nun schau mich nicht so misstrauisch an, Kleiner. Ich tu dir wirklich nichts."  
„Nimm es nicht persönlich. Ich glaube langsam, Franklin ist jedem gegenüber erst mal misstrauisch."  
„Moody wäre stolz auf ihn. Immer wachsam.", zitierte der Ältere, lachte und betrachtete das Tierchen aufmerksam. „Aber äußerst interessant. Er hört wirklich zu, oder?"  
Die Brünette nickte. „Ja und er versteht auch sehr gut, was man sagt. Er reagiert darauf."  
„Intelligentes Kerlchen und außergewöhnlich. Ich kenne mich ja auch ein wenig in der Tierwelt aus und Frettchen haben normalerweise keine grauen Augen. Schwarz, blau, grün und bei Albinos auch rot, aber keine grauen. Ich glaube, ich langweile ihn, so wie er guckt.", grinste der Werwolf und gab ihn seiner Besitzerin zurück, dann merkte er an: „Ich habe bereits gehört, dass du Schulsprecherin bist?"  
Hermines Wangen wurden ein wenig rot als sie nickte und ihre Freunde sahen sie erstaunt an, auch Franklin blickte zu ihr auf.  
„Du bist Schulsprecherin?", platze es schließlich aus Ron raus. „Warum sagst du nichts?"  
„Das wollte ich doch! Aber erst, wenn wir alle zusammen sind. Wir haben uns in den Ferien so selten gesehen, also wir alle vier zusammen meine ich und so lange weiß ich es auch noch gar nicht."  
„War doch klar, dass sie dir den Posten geben.", lachte Harry und Ginny umarmte ihre Freundin.

Sie war Schulsprecherin, welch Wunder und sie hatte ihn nach einem Muggel benannt. Na toll! Franklin. Was war das bitte für ein Name? Aber nun gut, er hatte andere Probleme als seine Taufe durch Granger. Momentan konnte er nur nichts ändern und so rollte er sich wieder auf dem Schoß der jungen Hexe zusammen. Sie strich mit zwei Fingern sachte durch sein Fell und er gähnte. Die Zugfahrt war eh schon langweilig. Den ganzen Tag rumsitzen, das war ermüdend, aber als Frettchen war es sogar noch langweiliger. Irgendwann musste Draco eingeschlafen sein. Er wusste nicht wann, er wusste nur, dass ihn gerade etwas aus dem Schlaf riss.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass er auf dem Rücken lag und sich einmal quer über Grangers Beine gestreckt hatte. Da er aber etwa einen halben Meter lang war, hing sein Kopf an ihrem Oberschenkel herab. Wie hatte er sich denn in diese Position gebracht und noch viel erstaunlicher, wie hatte er so wirklich schlafen können?  
Wie auch immer, bei dem Gekreische und der Hektik konnte er es vergessen die Fahrt einfach zu verpennen. Er drehte sich, schüttelte sich kurz und blickte sich auf der Suche nach der Quelle des störenden Getöses um. Was war das? Ein flatternder Federball? Das wuselige Ding flog jedenfalls hektisch im Abteil rum und schuhute. Moment, es schuhute? Sollte das etwa eine Eule sein?  
Sein Blick fiel auf Potters Tier, das ruhig und erhaben in seinem Käfig saß. Der Uhu schien ihm auch ein wenig genervt und warf dem flatternden Bällchen einen missbilligenden Blick zu, geradezu als wollte er sagen, wie unwürdig dieses Verhalten für eine Eule war.  
„Pig, krieg dich mal ein!", mahnte Ron und war aufgestanden, um den aufgeregten Vogel wieder einzufangen. Ihn die ganze Fahrt über in seinem Käfig zu lassen, wäre allerdings Tierquälerei gewesen, auch wenn er so ziemlich anstrengend war.  
Pig? Draco schnaubte. Wie passend, wenn das das Vieh von Weasley war. Aber bei Salazar noch mal, es nervte ihn! Konnte man das nicht irgendwie abstellen? Gizmo ertrug dieses Verhalten offenbar auch nicht mehr und hatte den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt, um sich dieses Schauspiel nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. War Weaselbee nicht mal in der Lage, dieses Ding unter Kontrolle zu bringen? Eins war für Draco klar, wenn es ihm zu nah kommen würde, dann wäre es sein Abendessen.

Das Schloss war wieder hergerichtet worden und wenn man nicht wusste, dass es noch vor vier Monaten in Schutt und Asche gelegen hatte, man hätte es nie geglaubt. Die Decke der Großen Halle zeigte das samtene Schwarzblau des Himmels draußen, gespickt mit einzelnen Sternen, die durch die Wolken blitzten. Die aberhunderten von freischwebenden Kerzen hüllten die vier langen Haustische, die den älteren Schülern etwas länger erschienen als normal, und den Lehrertisch in warmes Licht.  
Die vier Freunde ließen sich bei den Gryffindors nieder und wurden von Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas freudestrahlend begrüßt. Schließlich setzte sich auch Neville Longbottom zu ihnen und grinste ein wenig unsicher. Draco richtete sich auf der Bank neben Hermine auf und stützte sich mit den Vorderpfoten am Tisch ab.  
In welchen Trank war Longbottom denn gefallen? Er hatte den Lahmarsch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Letztes Schuljahr war er schließlich nicht hier gewesen. Er hatte die Zeit auf dem Manor verbracht und kleinere Aufgaben für Voldemort und sein Gefolge verrichtet. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Es bereitete ihm immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte. Er fühlte sich unheimlich schlecht dabei.  
Aber was zur Hölle war mit Longbottom passiert? Er war verdammt groß geworden. War er das schon immer gewesen und… Oh Merlin, ja, er gab ja zu, dass Granger ganz nett anzuschauen war, aber verdammt, Longbottom war einfach… Ein junger Mann geworden, ein durchaus gutaussehender junger Mann. Er warf einen Blick rüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und nein, er hatte keine Halluzinationen, denn nur zu deutlich sah er, wie Blaise skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog beim Anblick des Gryffindors und diese kleine Geste des Erstaunens, das wusste Draco, bekam man eher selten zu Gesicht. Blaise hatte sein Mienenspiel normalerweise perfekt unter Kontrolle. Den unbeholfenen Tölpel, der kaum einen Fuß vor den andern setzten konnte, schien es wirklich nicht mehr zu geben. Zumindest optisch.  
Nun aber zu elementareren Fragen. Wo war eigentlich Pansy?  
Noch bevor er das kleine Miststück allerdings fand, kam Professor Flitwick herein und ließ den storchbeinigen Stuhl vor sich her schweben, auf dem die neuen Schüler den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen würden.

„Ich hab Hunger. McGonagall soll sich mal beeilen.", maulte Ron nachdem die neuen Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt waren.  
„Kannst du deinen Magen nicht einmal zurückhalten? Außerdem hast du im Zug doch was gegessen und, oh Ron, du hast da ja immer noch Krümel." Hermine drückte ihrem Freund eine Servierte in die Hand und richtete dann den Kragen seines Umhangs.  
Draco beobachtete das Schauspiel und verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte Granger nur? Entweder der Typ hatte noch irgendwelche versteckten Qualitäten, von denen niemand auch nur etwas ahnte, vermutlich nicht mal er selbst oder die Hexe war nicht mehr ganz bei Trost.  
Das Gemurmel, dass die Große Halle erfüllt hatte, erstarb augenblicklich, als sich Professor McGonagall erhob.  
„Ich begrüße euch alle recht herzlich zu einem neuen Schuljahr, von dem, nach den Ereignissen in diesem Frühjahr, nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt stattfinden würde.", leitete sie ihre Willkommensrede ein. „Wie Sie mit Sicherheit bereits festgestellt haben, beehren uns einige Schüler mehr als gewöhnlich und ich schätze es sehr, dass Sie in unsere Reihen zurückgefunden haben und die Chance nutzen, Ihr letztes Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Damit bilden Sie einmalig die achte Klasse hier in Hogwarts. Damit die Kurse der beiden Abschlussjahrgänge nicht so überfüllt sind, werden nur die Wahlfächer zusammen unterrichtet, die Hauptfächer finden getrennt statt. Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich Ihnen nun auch unser neues Schulsprecherpaar vorstellen. Wie den Siebtklässlern bereits aufgefallen sein wird, ist es keiner von ihnen. Das Privileg dieses Amtes ist seit jeher dem ältesten Jahrgang dieser Schule vorbehalten und so betrifft es diesmal unsere Achtklässler. Schulsprecherin ist Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor." Ein gewaltiger Applaus, vor allem an dem rotgoldenen Tisch brach aus. Auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs klatschen kräftig Beifall. Die Slytherins stimmten ebenfalls ein, allerdings eher höflich verhalten.  
„Das Amt des Schulsprechers übernimmt Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin.", verkündete die Professorin und diesmal war es genau umgekehrt. Während es in der grünsilbernen Ecke der Halle laut wurde, schien der Rest eher irritiert und so fügte McGonagall hinzu: „Diese Entscheidung traf ich nach reichlicher Überlegung und ausführlichen Gesprächen mit dem Lehrerkollegium. Wie erwartet, sehe ich einige verdutze Gesichter. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen erklären, dass ich dem Hause Slytherin hiermit die Chance geben möchte, zu zeigen, dass es über die Doktrin, die ihm nachgesagt werden, steht und wie alle anderen einen Teil dieser altehrwürdigen Lehreinrichtung bildet. Mr. Zabini fiel dem Lehrpersonal immer als ruhiger, gewissenhafter und pflichtbewusster Schüler auf. Mr. Zabini, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ich mit Ihnen die richtige Wahl getroffen habe."  
Blaise nickte stumm. Draco sah rüber zu seinem Freund. Ja, warum nicht? Natürlich hatte der dunkelhäutige Junge im Gemeinschaftsraum auch schon die ein oder andere Beleidigung gegen Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter fallen lassen, aber er hatte sich immer zurückgehalten und zugesehen, dass er in nichts hineingeriet. Hätte er selbst es doch auch nur so gehandhabt…  
„Nun möchte ich Ihnen unsere Änderungen im Kollegium auch nicht weiter vorenthalten. Professor Slughorn hat seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand angetreten und Professor Severus Snape übernimmt seine alte Stelle als Meister der Zaubertränke wieder."  
Getuschel ging los, verstummte bei einem strengen Blick der alten Hexe aber augenblicklich wieder.  
„Mir ist bewusst, dass sich einige im Zwiespalt befinden werden, was die Doppelrolle von Professor Snape im vergangen Krieg betrifft. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass er ein unentbehrliches Mitglied des Phönixordens für uns war. Desweiteren dürfte Sie interessieren, dass, obwohl Professor Snape in seine UTZ-Kurse normalerweise nur jene Schüler lässt, die ein Ohnegleichen in ihren ZAGs vorweisen können, diejenigen unter Ihnen, die diese Kurse bereits mit einer schlechteren Note bei Professor Slughorn begonnen haben, sie auch zu Ende führen können."  
„Klasse. Ich schaffe meinen UTZ nie in Zaubertränke.", stöhnte Harry auf.  
„Beschwer dich nicht, du bist immerhin freiwillig drin, weil du Auror werde willst. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll, wenn die Schule vorbei ist, du hast mich da mit reingezogen.", zischte ihm Ron zu. „Und dein Frettchen schaut mich schon wieder so an!"  
„Lass Franklin endlich in Ruhe! Er sieht dich nicht hämisch oder böse oder sonst wie an." Hermine seufzte leicht genervt auf. Immer das gleiche und zwar mit beiden Jungs, wenn es um dieses Fach ging. „Zaubertränke ist übrigens genauso wie Geschichte der Zauberei ein reines Lernfach. Das hat nichts mit verstehen zu tun. Aber das wollt ihr ja nicht einsehen."  
„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" Die Drei horchten wieder auf. „wird fortan Professor Remus Lupin übernehmen, den wir an dieser Stelle schon einmal vor fünf Jahren begrüßen durften. In der Hoffnung, dass er uns diesmal für länger erhalten bleibt, übergebe ich ihm hiermit auch offiziell die Aufgaben als neuer Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Schweren Herzens muss ich diese Stelle abgeben, da sie nicht kompatibel mit meinen Pflichten als Schulleiterin ist. Bevor ich noch zu einem ernsteren Anliegen komme, möchte ich die Erstklässler darüber informieren und die älteren Schüler daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald eben genau jenes ist, nämlich verboten. Desweiteren bat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch, Sie mögen doch bitte daran denken, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden untersagt ist. Eine Liste mit den nicht erlaubten Dingen befindet sich zur Einsichtnahme in seinem Büro und beläuft sich zur Zeit auf genau 2.634 Gegenstände. Wer Ambitionen hat für das Quidditchteam seines Hauses zu spielen, trägt sich bitte bis Ende der Woche bei Madam Hooch auf der Liste ein. Die Kapitäne geben die Termine für die Auswahlspiele an den schwarzen Brettern bekannt. Wie gehabt ist es Erstklässlern nicht erlaubt einen eigenen Besen mitzubringen."  
Über ihre Brille hinweg ließ sie den Blick über das Meer aus schwarzen Spitzhüten schweifen, dann räusperte sie sich.  
„Nun, dieses Thema hängt gewiss schon den ganzen Abend in der ein oder anderen Form in diesem Raum. Lassen Sie mich ein paar Worte darüber verlieren. Der Krieg war schrecklich, es gab Verluste und wir hatten Glück, dass Sie nun fast alle wieder hier versammelt sein können. Manch einer verlor einen Freund oder gar mehrere, Familien wurden auseinandergerissen. Lord Voldemort ist besiegt, endgültig und Dank Harry Potter und dem Mut und die Unterstützung so vieler hier noch Anwesender können wir in eine bessere Zukunft blicken. Besonders überraschend mag für viele die Wende der Malfoys gewesen sein." Es wurde noch stiller in der Halle. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. „Dass sie sich nicht immer durch Großherzigkeit und Mut ausgezeichnet haben, dürfte jeder hier wissen und doch sind auch sie nur Menschen und es war ein mutiger Schritt sich gegen den Dunklen Lord zu stellen und sich für das Richtige zu entscheiden." McGonagalls Blick blieb kurz auf Harry ruhen. Sie wusste von ihm, was Draco und Narzissa getan oder eben nicht getan hatten. Alle hörten gebannt zu und niemand achtete auf das nervöse Frettchen am Gryffindortisch. „Mir ist aus erster Hand bekannt, dass diese Wendung wohl nicht so plötzlich und abrupt kam, wie es nach außen gewirkt haben mag. Die Familie ist gestraft genug. Dieser Ansicht scheinen aber nicht alle zu sein. Ich möchte hier keine Gerüchte bestätigen, aber Sie werden zum Großteil aus dem Tagespropheten davon erfahren haben, dass spekuliert wird, ob es gegebenenfalls immer noch verblendete Todesser gibt, die den Fall ihres Anführers nicht wahrhaben wollen. Sie werden die Vermutungen gelesen haben, dass Draco Malfoy, der nun seit fast einem Monat spurlos verschwunden ist, solchen Leuten in die Hände gefallen sein könnte mit der Absicht den Verrat der Familie zu rächen und seinen Eltern eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass diese Artikel allesamt aus der Feder von Rita Kimmkorn stammen. Hoffen wir also, dass die Gerüchte wirklich nichts anderes sind als eben dies. Trotzdem möchte ich Sie dazu auffordern, die Augen und Ohren offen zu halten und falls Sie etwas wissen oder auch nur meinen etwas wissen zu können, sich vertrauensvoll an Ihren Hauslehrer oder in Notfällen auch an mich zu wenden."  
„Franklin, sei ruhig.", flüsterte Hermine und versuchte ihr Haustier, das vollkommen außer sich zu sein schien, zu beruhigen.  
„Aber genug vom Krieg und seinen Nachwirkungen. Lassen Sie uns das neue Schuljahr mit einem Fest beginnen!", endete die Schulleiterin.

Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden! Draco huschte auf der Bank hin und her, zupfte an Hermines Umhang und alles, was er zu hören bekam war, er solle ruhig sein!  
Er war nicht von irgendwelchen noch freilaufenden Todessern entführt worden, die seine Eltern fertig machen wollten. Pansy, dieses Miststück, hatte ihn verwandelt. Die Kimmkorn würde er sich wohl auch mal zur Brust nehmen, wenn er wieder ein Mensch war. Oh Merlin, hoffentlich hielt sein Vater die Zeitung von seiner Mutter fern! Sie würde durchdrehen, wenn sie diese Horrorgeschichten zu Gesicht bekam und warum verdammt, raffte Granger nicht, dass er jetzt sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte?! Er war verdammt noch mal genau hier vor ihrer Nase!  
„Franklin, jetzt reicht es aber! Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, dann schick ich dich mit dem Zug wieder heim.", drohte sie, nachdem er wieder wie von Sinnen an ihrem Umhang gezerrt hatte. Ron konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und verschluckte sich dabei fast am Kürbissaft.  
Oh, na schön! Dann eben nicht. Er würde ihr schon noch irgendwie verständlich machen, wer er war. Nur eben nicht heute Abend, aber er würde einen Weg finden. Geschlagen stellte er sich wieder auf die Hinterpfoten und stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab.  
„Hier, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger."  
Granger hielt ihm ein Stück Obst hin. Er schnupperte dran. Honigmelone. Aber sie glaubte doch nicht etwa, er würde ihr aus der Hand fressen? Missbilligend sah er sie an.  
„Was? Nicht genehm?", fragte die Hexe nach.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und stupste mit der Nase gegen ihren noch leeren Teller.  
„Hermine, ich glaube, Franklin möchte auch einen Teller.", stellte Ginny fest.  
Wer hätte das gedacht? Die Wieselette schien ja eine richtige Blitzmerkerin zu sein und ja, er wollte einen Teller. Er konnte zwar nicht mit Messer und Gaben essen, aber er würde sich nicht dazu herablassen aus der Hand oder gar vom Boden zu fressen.  
Ein wenig erstaunt über das Verhalten ihres Tieres, ließ die dunkelhaarige Hexe einen kleinen Teller erscheinen, stellte ihn vor dem Frettchen ab und legte das Melonenstück darauf. Zufrieden begann es kleine Teilchen abzubeißen und zu verspeisen.  
„Das Viech is ech nich normal.", mampfte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
„Immerhin hat er bessere Tischmanieren als du und Franklin ist ein Frettchen.", konterte seine Freundin und die andern um sie herum fingen an zu lachen.  
Harry fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick des Rothaarigen ein, zuckte aber nur grinsend mit den Schultern.

Pappsatt und müde von dem langen Tag verließen die Jugendlichen schließlich die Große Halle.  
Draco saß wieder auf Hermines Schultern und musterte die Schüler um sie herum und da war sie ja! Pansy! Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Noch. Das änderte sich allerdings, als sie an dem kleinen Grüppchen vorbeiging und das Frettchen sie anknurrte. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass sie ihn offenbar erkannte, denn mit einem Schlag wurde sie kreideweis im Gesicht und sah zu, dass sie die Treppe runter in die Keller verschwandt.  
„Wenigstens etwas. Das Stinktier scheint die Slytherins ja nicht wirklich leiden zu können.", feixte Ron und griff nach Hermines Hand. Er verstummte jedoch, als Franklin ihn böse anfunkelte. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie der patentierte Malfoy'sche Todesblick nun wirken mochte, aber anscheinend funktionierte er immer noch gut genug, um lästige Wiesel zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er war ganz und gar nicht scharf auf den Gryffindorturm, damit das mal klar war. Viel lieber wäre er jetzt unten im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses, mit Blick in den See und einem Glas Feuerwhiskey, den Theo bestimmt wieder irgendwo aufgetrieben hätte um auf Blaise anzustoßen. Schulsprecher wurde man schließlich nicht aller Tage. Kurzum, er wollte bei seinen Freunden sein. Oh, und er wollte Pansy verfluchen. Der Flederwichtfluch wäre bestimmt ganz nett. Welche Wirkung der wohl in Verbindung mit einem Furunculus haben würde?  
Aber anstatt sich gemütlich in einen der schwarzen Ledersessel fallen lassen zu können, fand er sich vor dem Portrait einer fetten Dame im rosa Seidenkleid.  
„Passwort?", fragte sie streng.  
„Flitterblume.", erwiderte Hermine und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und die Schüler kletterten hindurch in den kreisrunden Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kamin prasselte ein behagliches Feuer und Draco registrierte die knubbeligen, roten Möbel.  
Nicht so ganz sein Stil, aber was hatte er erwartet? Er war in Gryffindor, der Eingang wurde von einer fetten Frau bewacht, die in ihrem Kleid eher an ein Schwein erinnerte und wer sich schon solche Passwörter ausdachte… Er musste ganz schnell wieder ein Mensch werden.  
„Dann schlaf gut und bis morgen.", hörte er Weasleys Stimme ziemlich nah. Zu nah für seinen Geschmack und er wandte sich von der Einrichtung ab.  
Merlin! Hätte er das doch nicht getan! Wi-der-lich! Ihm kam gleich das Essen hoch. Mussten die beiden denn vor ihm rumknutschen und Himmel noch mal, war das seine Zunge gewesen? Ihm wurde schlecht und er ließ ein entsprechendes Geräusch hören.  
Ron, immer noch eine Hand auf Hermines Wange aufgelegt, sah ihn an.  
„Dieses Vieh ist echt das Letzte. Wie konntest du…", fing er an, wurde aber von seiner Freundin unterbrochen.  
„Ich mag ihn und ihr würdet vielleicht besser miteinander auskommen, wenn du nicht direkt gemein zu Franklin gewesen wärst. Zu Krummbein warst du auch nicht nett."  
„Hermine, das…"  
Sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Nicht mehr heute Abend. Schlaf schön." Und mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.  
Mürrisch sah er der möhrenschädeligen Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen hinterher, wie sie eine Treppe hoch verschwand, während der Lockenkopf mit ihm auf dem Arm einen anderen Gang emporstieg.  
Schließlich fand er sich erneut in einem runden Raum wieder. Das schien hier die bevorzugte Form zu sein. Fünf Betten mit rotem Himmel standen darin. Hermine setzte sich auf eines davon und ließ ihn runter. Mhh, also das Lager hier schien schon mal ganz bequem zu sein. Die Farbe war halt hässlich, aber sonst gab es vielleicht doch schlimmeres.  
„Oh nein, wie süß!", kreischte es hinter ihm und Draco schrak zusammen. Hektisch drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und dann entdeckte er den Verursacher des Lärms. Vielmehr, die Verursacherin. Lavender Brown. Bei allem, was ihm heilig war, wie hatte er vergessen können, dass diese Pestbeule auch in Gryffindor war?! Klar, Granger teilte sich ein Zimmer mit ihr und… Oh Salazar, Pravati Patil! Die Chefköchinnen der Hogwarts eigenen Gerüchteküche. Zusammen mit Pansy und Daphne. Die Waschweiber aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten es nicht geschafft, so eine zweifelhafte Berühmtheit zu erlangen. Aber die Zwei hier waren die ungekrönten Königinnen. Pansy und Daphne tratschten nicht weniger viel, aber sie streuten Gerüchte nicht so offensichtlich. Das musste man den Beiden lassen, sie verstanden ihr Handwerk in diesem Punkt absolut perfekt.  
„Das ist ja total niedlich!", stimmte Patil mit ein und als sie auf das Bett zustürmten schlüpfte Draco unter Hermines Umhang.  
„Ach, du brauchst doch keine Angst vor uns zu haben.", jaulte es. Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Er hatte nur einen verdammt ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb und dieses Mal ging es ihm darum, sein Gehör zu schützen und so presste er die Pfoten auf die Ohren.  
„Ihr erschreckt ihn ja zu Tode.", wies Hermine ihre Zimmergenossinnen zurecht und hob vorsichtig ihren Umhang hoch. „Franklin, komm raus. Alles okay."  
Okay? Hatte Granger noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wohl kaum, wenn sie mit dem Wiesel knutschte und das hier als okay bezeichnete!  
„Mädels, ehrlich. Das arme Tier." Ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren, blauen Augen und ein wenig zu großen Ohren, wie Draco fand, kam in den Raum und schüttelte den Kopf. Fay Dunbar. Sie war im Unterricht immer sehr ruhig und war ihm nie besonders aufgefallen, genau wie die Letzte, die noch fehlte. Angestrengt überlegte er, wie sie wohl hieß, als Hermine meinte: „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann würde ich mich jetzt schlafen legen. Ich bin wirklich müde."  
Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die roten Vorhänge, zog den Umhang aus, warf ihn ans Fußende und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. Nachdem sie sich mit den Händen kurz über das Gesicht gefahren war, holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und legte einen Stillezauber über das Bett. Augenblicklich erstarb das Gegacker um sie herum und das Mädchen schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig kam Draco näher und schnüffelte. Eine blöde Angewohnheit, die er angenommen hatte. Aber sie roch gut, stellte er fest. Jasmin und Vanille.  
In diesem Moment hob sie die Lider wieder und lächelte ihn an.  
„Manchmal ist es einfach nur schrecklich hier.", flüsterte sie.  
Oh ja, das konnte er sich vorstellen. Vermutlich übertraf sie allein den zusammengefassten IQ von den Gänsen da draußen. Dunbar und - Ha, Kellah Morris war ihr Name, genau! – Morris waren im Unterricht eher Mauerblümchen, die kaum etwas sagten, das ging wohl noch und war höchstens langweilig, aber Brown und Patil mussten die Hölle sein.  
Vorsichtig strich Hermine ihm über den Kopf, kraulte dann seinen Hals mit zwei Fingern. Das fühlte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich ausgesucht habe, Franklin.", murmelte sie und schien langsam einzuschlafen, ließ ihre Hand sinken.  
Draco rollte sich neben ihr zusammen und gähnte. Er musste sich noch Gedanken machen, wie er aus der Sache hier wieder rauskam und das möglichst schnell. Was der Tagesprophet verbreitete war untragbar und seine Eltern… Seine Mutter musste mit den Nerven völlig am Ende sein, immerhin war er schon einen knappen Monat weg. Traurig kuschelte er sich in das rote Plumeau.  
Mal sehen, was der morgige Tag so bringen würde.


	3. Ferrets and weasels don't get on well

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Auch wenn es genug Nachteile hatte, sich einen Schlafsaal mit vier anderen zu teilen, von denen dann auch noch zwei die größten Tratschtanten der gesamten Schule waren, etwas Gutes hatte dieser Raum für sich und das war ganz definitiv das weiche gemütliche Bett. Nichtsdestotrotz, sie musste aufstehen. Sie spürte einen inneren Tatendrang wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie erhob sich nicht, um gegen irgendwelche bösen Mächte zu kämpfen, sie tat es, um endlich das zu sein, was sie sein sollte: eine ganz normale Schülerin in ihrem Abschlussjahr. Wie wohl ihr Stundenplan aussehen würde?  
Sie setzte sich auf und entdeckte Franklin, der neben ihrem Kopfkissen lag und seelenruhig weiter schlief. Einfach nur herzallerliebst, wie sich da so hingefriemelt hatte. Hermine betrachtete ihr Haustier. Erstaunlich, wie gelenkig diese Frettchen doch waren. Auf dem Rücken liegend hatte es sich eingerollt, quasi einmal um sich selbst gewickelt. Völlig verdreht, aber einfach nur goldig.  
„Franklin.", flüsterte sie und stupste ihn an. Er reagierte nicht, sondern schlummerte einfach weiter.  
„Hey, Kleiner." Hermine rüttelte ihn ein wenig. Nichts. Nun, dann eben nicht.  
Sie zog die Vorhänge an Seite und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Was für ein grauenhafter Morgen! Diese Gryffindorweiber waren doch nicht zum aushalten, allen voran Brown und Patil. Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er Pansy nicht Unrecht getan hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden war ihr Geschnatter ja harmlos und er hatte ganz gut gewusst, wie er sie zum Schweigen bringen konnte.  
„Hermine, dein Stinktier grinst komisch.", schmatzte Ron.  
Oh Merlin. Vielleicht versteckte er sich doch lieber wieder unter dem Kopfkissen von Granger, um sich so vor dem ohrenbetäubenden Gequassel zu schützen, als mit dem Wiesel und dem restlichen Anhang am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen. Nun ja, er stand eher auf der Bank, aber egal. Wenn er sich so ansah, wie die Karottenbirne ihren Speck verschlang, konnte einem ja richtig schlecht werden. Draco schnupperte und steckte seine Nase in die kleine Schüssel mit Müsli, die Miss Oberschlau ihm hingestellt hatte. Das Essen hier am Gryffindortisch war doch wirklich immer wieder ein Trauerspiel der guten Manieren und das war erst die zweite Mahlzeit, die er hier einnahm.  
„Hör endlich auf ihn so zu nennen.", schimpfte die Dunkelhaarige und das Frettchen warf ihm einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu.  
„Granger!"  
„Slytherin-Alarm.", murmelte Harry und verdrehte gespielt theatralisch die Augen. Ginny verkniff sich ihr Grinsen nur schwer und Dean, der neben ihnen saß, prustete in seinen Kürbissaft.  
Wie stillos! Die ganze Bande! Draco schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Blaise auf sie zukam.  
„Zabini.", begrüßte ihn Hermine.  
„Was willst du hier?", hakte Ron augenblicklich nach, wurde von dem hochgewachsenen dunkelhäutigen Jungen mit den ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen allerdings vollkommen ignoriert.  
Der Blonde grinste innerlich. Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern und bevor Blaise Zabini einem Weasley und vor all diesem Exemplar, Beachtung schenken würde, würde die Hölle zufrieren.  
„Wir müssen uns mal zusammensetzen."  
„Das ist mir bewusst. Schwebt dir schon was vor?", erkundigte sie sich und versuchte dabei betont freundlich zu bleiben. Dass diese Slytherins immer so eine Welle machen mussten.  
„Nächste Woche Dienstag nach Zaubertränke."  
Hermine nahm ihren Stundenplan, für den sie bis jetzt noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn anzuschauen und nickte.  
„Ja, das geht."  
„Gut, dann bis nächste Woche." Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Blaise ab.  
Mhhhh, überlegte Draco, vielleicht schaffte er es ja irgendwie mit zu dem Treffen zu kommen? Eventuell konnte er seinem Freund ja begreiflich machen, dass er genau vor seiner Nase saß. Einen Versuch wäre es wert, aber erst mal würde er probieren, ob er Granger irgendwie dazu brachte, zu verstehen, was hier los war.  
Er kletterte auf Hermines Schoß, um den Plan, den sie in den Händen hielt auch sehen zu können und der Montag gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die Woche konnte nicht gut werden, wenn sie mit den Flaschen aus Hufflepuff in Kräuterkunde begann und direkt danach Alte Runen. Na wunderbar, immerhin war der Nachmittag nicht ganz so dramatisch. Eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst mit den Ravenclaws sollte auszuhalten sein. Er studierte das Pergament weiter und registrierte erfreut, dass an allen anderen Tagen die Slytherins für mindestens zwei Stunden mit dabei waren. Er würde Pansy zumindest schon mal ins Bein beißen, wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu bieten sollte.  
In diesem Moment kamen die Posteulen in die Große Halle geflogen. Der komische hyperaktive Federball, der ihn schon gestern im Zug genervt hatte, schwirrte aufgeregt um Rons Kopf, obwohl er überhaupt nichts dabei hatte. Währenddessen landete Gizmo elegant und fast lautlos auf Harrys Schulter und übergab dem Schwarzhaarigen die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Zur Belohnung bekam der Uhu eine Brotkrumme und flatterte zufrieden davon.  
„Verdammt, Pig!", rief der Rotschopf aus und bekam die kleine Eule endlich zu fassen. „Junge, du musst mal ruhiger werden. Immer dieser Aufstand am Morgen."  
„Malfoy ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.", verkündete Harry hinter der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung. „Keine Spur. Niemand weiß, wo er abgeblieben sein könnte."  
„Zeig mal her." Hermine legte den Stundenplan weg und streckte die Hand aus. Ihr Freund gab ihr die Zeitung.  
Sie strich sie glatt und überflog den Artikel auf der Titelseite. Ein Bild des Blonden war darüber zu sehen. Obwohl das Foto magisch war, rührte sich die Miene des Jungen so gut wie gar nicht und blieb ausdruckslos. Hätte er nicht ab und an mal geblinzelt, hätte man es fast für eine Muggelfotografie halten können. Eine gut antrainierte Maske.  
„Ah! Franklin, was soll denn das werden?"  
Das Frettchen auf ihrem Schoß hatte sich auf die Hinterbeine aufgerichtet und schlug wie wild mit den freien Pfoten immer und immer wieder auf das Titelbild ein.  
„Hör auf damit. Du machst die Zeitung kaputt!"  
‚Du blöde Kuh!', fauchte Draco, aber natürlich verstand ihn niemand. ‚Ich dachte, du bist so intelligent! Als würde ich einfach die Zeitung auseinandernehmen wolle. Ich hab ja nichts Besseres zu tun. Das da bin ich! ICH! Hier, genau vor dir!'  
„Vielleicht doch gut, dass du ihn nicht Malfoy genannt hast. Den scheint er ja ziemlich blöd zu finden.", lachte Ron auf und fing sich dafür einen bitterbösen Blick seitens des Tieres ein.

Das Schicksal schien es wirklich nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen, stellte Draco später am Tag fest. Kräuterkunde war nicht wirklich der Renner gewesen. Es hatte ihn nur erstaunt, dass Lahmarsch Longbottom so viel gewusst hatte. Er hatte ganz schön Punkte abgeräumt und die Hufflepuffs ziemlich alt aussehen lassen. Offenbar hatte die Trantüte doch was auf dem Kasten, wenn man ihn nicht schikanierte. Oh Merlin, waren das alles wirklich seine Gedanken? War es irgendwie ansteckend mit den Gryffindors rumzuhängen?  
Aber Kräuterkunde war ja harmlos gewesen gegen Alte Runen. Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, aber Luna Lovegood hatte dieses Fach natürlich auch belegt. Er hatte das schön vermieden. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar Arithmantik aufgezwungen, weil er der Meinung gewesen war Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sei völliger Blödsinn, aber lieber Zahlenkombinationen knacken als irgendwas zu übersetzen, was vermutlich so alt war, dass es eh niemand mehr brauchen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz, als Mensch sollte er sich jetzt vermutlich in Trelawneys Turmzimmer befinden, wollte er um jeden Preis in Grangers Nähe bleiben. Wer wusste schon, wann sich die Gelegenheit bot, ihr einen Hinweis zu geben und dafür nahm er sogar Loony Lovegood in Kauf.  
Professor Babbling war noch nicht da und während sich die beiden Mädchen unterhielten, studierte Draco das aufgeschlagene Wörterbuch. Nein, das brauchte definitiv kein Mensch.  
„Dein Frettchen benimmt sich seltsam.", bemerkte die blonde Ravenclaw. „Es liest."  
Hermine warf ihrem Tier einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, Franklin hat auch meinen Stundenplan heute Morgen beim Frühstück studiert und er versteht ganz genau, was man sagt. Er hat Ron schon gebissen, weil er ihn als Stinktier bezeichnet hat."  
„Bist du sicher, dass er ein Frettchen ist? Mein Vater hat mir von den Nieselspringern erzählt. Sie sehen genauso aus und lassen sich nur sehr schwer vom gewöhnlichen Frettchen unterscheiden, aber sie verhalten sich anders. Wenn es ein Nieselspringer ist, dann sollte Ron vielleicht zu Madam Pomfrey in die Krankenstation. Ihr Speichel kann die seltsamsten Erkrankungen hervorrufen. Eine Hexe in Herefordshire hat das nicht ernst genommen und nach zwei Wochen hat sie deshalb einen Dauerschluckauf bekommen, der für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr verschwand."  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ein Frettchen ist.", wehrte Hermine ab.  
Franklin, der zugehört hatte, warf Luna einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Nein, er war kein verdammtes Frettchen, er war Draco Malfoy, aber ganz bestimmt nicht war er eines dieser komischen Wesen, die dem verdrehten Gehirn dieser Irren entsprangen.  
Immerhin war Zauberkunst ganz in Ordnung, aber er blieb bei seiner Meinung vom Frühstück, der Montag würde auf keinen Fall zu seinem Lieblingstag werden.

Sehr viel mehr freute er sich dagegen am Dienstag auf Zaubertränke. Sein Lieblingsfach, sein Lieblingslehrer, da konnte ja nicht viel schief gehen.  
Wie sehr er sich doch täuschen sollte.  
„Bei Merlins stinkenden Socken, Hermine." Ron ließ seine Tasche geräuschvoll auf das Pult fallen und setzte sich neben seine Freundin. „Dass du dieses Vieh wirklich in jeden Unterricht mitschleppst."  
„Ich hab heute Morgen versucht ihn im Turm zu lassen, aber er hat sich in meine Tasche geschlichen und jetzt sei nicht so. Anscheinend ist er lernbegieriger als du."  
„Würdet ihr beiden vielleicht einmal aufhören euch wegen dem weißen Fellknäul zu streiten?", ging Harry dazwischen und holte sein Zaubertrankbuch hervor. „Er stört doch nun wirklich niemanden und ich bin immer noch der Überzeugung, wenn du nicht immer so gemein zu dem kleinen Kerl wärst, dann würde er dich gar nicht so angehen. Also ehrlich mal Ron, du streitest dich mit einem Frettchen."  
„Es könnte nach Luna auch ein Nieselspringer sein, vergiss das nicht und dann könnte ich an einem Dauerschluckauf sterben."  
Theatralisch schlug er sich den Handrücken gegen die Stirn und tat so, als würde er ohnmächtig werden. Harry und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als loszulachen. Währenddessen steckte Franklin den Kopf aus der Schultasche der jungen Hexe und schnupperte.  
Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen der drei Freunde und auch das Tier zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Kerkertür laut zufiel und Severus Snape, augenscheinlich noch übellauniger als sonst mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang herein gerauscht kam und nach vorne zur Tafel schritt.  
Zugegeben, sein Patenonkel hatte wirklich etwas von einer Fledermaus, stellte Draco fest, kletterte vollends aus der Tasche und plumpste in Hermines Schoß.  
In genau diesem Moment drehte sich der Lehrer um und musterte die Klasse über seine Hackennase hinweg.  
„So, Sie sind also zurückgekommen, um Ihre UTZs in Zaubertränke abzuschließen. Ich habe hohe Erwartungen an Sie und auch an diejenigen, die dank Professor Slughorn lediglich mit einem Erwartungen übertroffen in diesen Kurs gekommen sind. Ich verlange konzentriertes Arbeiten von jedem von Ihnen und werde keine Schlampereien dulden, da diese bei den Tränken, die ich Sie lehren werde, tödliche Folgen haben können. Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie nur im Giftmischen zu unterrichten, noch dazu wenn es kein Gift werden soll. Seite hundertdreiundzwanzig!", bellte er.  
Ein Rascheln erfüllte den Raum, als die Schüler ihre Bücher aufschlugen. Franklin warf einen Blick auf die offenliegende Seite. Der Trank für künstliches Koma. Schwieriges Gebräu. Etwa gleichzusetzen mit dem Trank der lebenden Toten.  
„Wer kann mir die Wirkungsweise dieses Tranks erklären?", fragte Snape und Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe. Draco rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar gewesen. Genauso klar war allerdings auch, dass Snape sie ignorierte.  
„Potter!", schnappte der Lehrer. „Sie haben doch bei Professor Slughorn so ausgezeichnete Ergebnisse erzielt. Welche Wirkung hat der Trank?"  
Ein hämisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, als Harry ziemlich verloren dreinblickte und die aufgeschlagene Zutatenliste absuchte. Ohne die Tipps des Halbblutprinzen schien das Talent verschwunden zu sein.  
„Nun Mr. Potter, wie ich bereits in Ihrer ersten Stunde bei mir anmerkte, Ruhm ist nicht alles. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
Die Slytherins kicherten. Draco blickte an Hermine vorbei. Natürlich, Pansy und Daphne. Blaise verzog keine Miene und Nott hob lediglich gelangweilt die Augenbraue.  
„Mr. Zabini, vielleicht können Sie uns die Antwort geben?"  
Die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor ließ den Arm wieder sinken, als Blaise sachlich erklärte: „Der Trank für künstliches Koma ist in der Heilung unentbehrlich. Heiler setzten ihn ein, um Patienten ruhigzustellen, die komplizierten und durchaus schmerzvollen Prozessen zur Genesung unterzogen werden müssen. Eine Überdosierung oder ein Fehler bei der Zubereitung kann leicht zum Tod führen."  
„Sehr richtig. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."  
„Immer das Selbe hier.", brummelte Ron leise.  
„Sie haben eine Dreiviertelstunde. Beginnen Sie jetzt!", wies der Professor an und ein leichter Geräuschpegel schwoll an, als Feuer entzündet, Geräte sortiert und Zutaten verarbeitet wurden.  
Hermine arbeitete konzentriert. Sie wollte die Punkte wieder rausholen, die Harry verloren hatte und als sie einen Blick in Rons Kessel warf, ahnte sie nichts Gutes. Der Trank sollte in diesem Stadium hellgelb leuchten, das Gebräu ihres Freundes war eher bräunlich und auch Harrys Trank war nicht ganz so, wie er sein sollte. Aber der leichte Grünstich sah nicht so schlimm aus, wie das Braun, das jetzt auch noch anfing zu blubbern.

Bei Salazar, was stellte das Wiesel denn da an? Der Wurmwurz gehörte zerrieben und nicht zerschnitten! Ah, wie konnte man nur so wenig Ahnung haben und nicht mal einer simplen Anleitung folgen? Draco blutete schon fast das Herz. Dieser Trank war nicht mehr zu retten. Da half es auch nichts, dass Granger ihm zuzischte, dass er gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren musste und nicht mit.

„Was ist hier los?"  
Erschrocken fuhren das Trio und das Frettchen zusammen. Snape stand hinter ihnen und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich gar nicht erfreut nach unten, als er in die Kessel blickte.  
„Weasley, was ist das, was Sie da zusammenbrauen? Eine absolute Verschwendung von Zutaten! Mit diesem Gift könnten Sie halb Hogwarts töten und Potter, sehen Sie zu, dass dieser Grünstich verschwindet! Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen für dieses völlige Versagen und Miss Granger" Er nickte kurz, an ihrem Trank gab es nichts auszusetzen, doch dann bemerkte er das Tier, dass auf ihren Beinen hockte und ihn mit sturmgrauen Knopfaugen musterte.  
„WAS IST DAS?", donnerte der Professor los. „Keine Tier in meinem Klassenzimmer! Auf der Stelle raus damit!"  
„Aber Professor, er ist einfach in meine Tasche…", versuchte die Hexe zu erklären.  
„Ich sagte raus mit dem Vieh oder ich ziehe Ihnen Punkte ab, dass Ihnen die Ohren klingeln! Tier haben hier nichts, absolut gar nichts verloren!"  
Das war doch zum verrückt werden! Sein eigener Patenonkel erkannte ihn nicht. Draco hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her und quietschte.  
‚Onkel Sev! Onkel Sev, ich bin es doch! Draco! Ich bin es!'  
„Raus! SOFORT! Dieses Chaos werde ich hier nicht dulden! Raus oder es gibt heute Abend Frettchenragout!"  
Oh verdammt! Draco kannte die Abneigung von Snape gegen jegliche Art von Tieren, Eulen einmal ausgenommen. Aber er war doch sein Pate, er musste ihn doch erkennen! Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen war er schon drauf und dran den Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten. Das war der Moment, in dem der verwandelte Slytherin beschloss, dass es wohl besser war die Flucht zu ergreifen. Ein Frettchen zu sein war schon nicht lustig, als Ragout zu enden erschien ihm noch unerstrebenswerter.  
Kaum flitzte er aus der Tür, als der Inhalt von Rons Kessel über den Rand quoll und anfing zu rauchen.

Es war doch zum Verzweifeln. Er wusste nicht, wie er Granger klar machen sollte, wer er war und Severus erkannte ihn auch nicht.  
Draco huschte durch die Gänge. Irgendetwas musste er tun, nur was?  
Er blieb stehen. Er war vor der Bibliothek angelangt. Ob es vielleicht einen Weg gab, wie Verwandelte sich selbst irgendwie helfen konnten? Wenn ja, würde er die Antwort wohl irgendwo in den Regalen finden und so wuselte er also hinein und machte sich auf in die Abteilung, wo die Verwandlungsbücher standen.  
Nach einer schier ewig andauernden Suche war Draco schließlich der Meinung ein Buch entdeckt zu haben, dass ihm vielleicht nützlich sein konnte. _Menschliche Verwandlung und ihre Charakteristika - Vom Animagus bis zum Zufall_. Aber wie dort herankommen, wenn man nur fünfzig Zentimeter groß war und davon ein ganzer Teil auf einen buschigen Schwanz entfiel?  
Er kletterte über einen Stuhl auf einen nahestehenden Tisch. So kam er zumindest schon mal an das Regalbrett, aber wie das Buch herausbekommen? Erfolglos versuchte er es mit den Vorderpfoten zu packen, aber das funktionierte nicht. Es war doch echt blöd, wenn man keine Daumen hatte. Trotzdem zog und zerrte er so gut es ging an dem Buchrücken, mit dem einzigen Ergebnis, dass der Ledereinband ein paar Kratzer erhielt.  
Er fiel fast vom Tisch, als ein wütender, spitzer Schrei ausgestoßen wurde. Aufgeregt wirbelte er herum und sah sich der höchst unerfreuten Madam Pince gegenüber.  
„Meine Bücher! Du beschädigst meine Bücher! Raus aus der Bibliothek! Tiere haben hier nichts verloren! Raus!"  
Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ergriff Draco die Flucht. Vermutlich hatte die garstige alte Bibliothekarin die Bücher mit einem Alarmzauber belegt, der sich meldete, wenn jemand nicht pfleglich mit ihnen umging.  
Schlitternd rutschte er auf den Flur, bekam noch einen äußerst bösen Blick von Pince zugeworfen und dann knallte sie die Tür zur Bücherei zu.  
Oh Merlin, was für ein Tag! Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl nicht mehr kommen, aber auch da irrte sich Draco und diesen Fehler erkannte er, kaum dass er sich umgewandt hatte, um zu verschwinden. Da war sie ja, das Miststück vom Dienst. Pansy! Sie lehnte an der Fensterbank nicht weit von ihm und blätterte in einem Buch. Wut kochte ihn ihm hoch. Gestern hatte er sich geschworen, er würde ihr ins Bein beißen, sollte sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben und die war genau jetzt gekommen. Er stieß ein knurrendes Geräusch aus und lief auf die schwarzhaarige Slytherin zu. Fauchend sprang er an ihren Unterschenkel und fügte ihr einige Kratzer mit seinen Krallen zu. Pansy jaulte auf.  
„Mistvieh!", schimpfte sie und trat nach ihm. Draco wich ihrem Fuß aus und fauchte sie erneut hasserfüllt an. Sie wusste ganz genau, wer er war und sagte kein Wort! Sie würde ihm das alles hier so was von büßen! Das würde er ihr heimzahlen!  
„Hau endlich ab!", keifte Pansy und holte mit ihrer Schultasche aus.  
„Parkinson!", rief jemand und Draco, der seine Ex immer noch nicht aus den Augen ließ, hörte schnelle Schritte auf sich zukommen.  
„Parkinson, lass das Tier in Ruhe!"  
„Es hat mich angegriffen!", verteidigte sie sich.  
„Ach ja? Für mich sieht das eher aus, als würdest du es mit deiner Tasche erschlagen wollen. Los, geh in die Bibliothek oder in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder von mir aus auch in die Große Halle, sonst zieh ich dir Punkte ab!"  
Noch einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, packte dann aber ihre Sachen und verschwand. Draco blickte ihr nach, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwunden war, erst dann wandte er sich seiner unverhofften Unterstützung zu.  
Das Mädchen mit dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen war den Farben nach zu urteilen ebenfalls eine Slytherin. Sie war in die Hocke gegangen und streckte lächeln die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie hatte große hellbraune Augen und lange, glatte, dunkelbraune Haare, die sie momentan zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Astoria Greengrass.  
„Du bist doch das Haustier von Hermine Granger.", stellte sie fest. „Was streunerst du denn hier rum? Wo ist dein Frauchen?"  
War doch egal, wo Granger war. Draco schnupperte und wollte ein paar Schritte auf Astoria zu machen, stolperte dabei aber über seine eigenen Pfoten und fiel seitlich um. Das Mädchen lachte leise auf, beugte sich noch ein wenig vor und streichelte ihn. Der Blonde rollte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich den Bauch kraulen. Das war so ziemlich das Beste, was ihm je passiert war. Das war super, stellte er fest.  
Astoria schmunzelte. Ein seltsames Tier und es am Bauch zu kraulen schien einen ähnlichen Effekt zu haben, wie die Ganzkörperklammer. Vollkommen regungslos lag das Frettchen vor ihr und ließ sich streicheln. Vorsichtig hob sie es schließlich hoch und nahm es auf den Arm. Es ließ ein wohliges Brummen hören.  
„So, wo finde ich jetzt Granger? Wenn du abgehauen bist, dann vermisst sie dich bestimmt schon."  
Nein. Nein, war nicht nötig, dass sie ihn zurückbrachte. Er hatte jetzt schon die Nase voll von dem Gryffindorpack. Er wollte genau hier bleiben, bei ihr. Oh Merlin, dass es ihn jemals so erwischen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Malfoys verliebten sich nämlich normalerweise nicht, aber die Greengrasses waren in den Ferien ein paar Mal auf dem Manor zum Essen geladen gewesen. Geschäftliche Abwicklungen zwischen ihren Vätern. Draco hatte die Augen verdreht, aber Mr. Greengrass war nach dem Krieg einer der Wenigen, der bereit war mit Lucius zu arbeiten.  
Daphnes hohles Gelaber kannte er schon zu genüge. Er wusste, warum sie und Pansy sich so gut verstanden. Astoria hatte er in der Schule keine Beachtung geschenkt. Er hatte befürchtet, sie sei genauso ein gackerndes Huhn, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Sehr sogar. Bei diesen Treffen hatte er sich stundenlang angeregt mit ihr unterhalten können. Als er danach wieder Pansys Stumpfsinn ausgeliefert gewesen war... Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.  
Die Frau mochte ja die besten Blowjobs der ganzen Schule geben und er musste es wohl wissen, aber für viel mehr war ihr Mundwerk auch nicht zu gebrauchen. Astoria war so ganz anders. Hübsch und intelligent noch dazu. Sie war perfekt.  
Glückseelig wie er war, achtete er gar nicht darauf, dass die Dunkelhaarige mit ihm runter in die Große Halle ging. Die Abendessenzeit hatte begonnen.

„Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein.", redete Ginny auf Hermine ein.  
„Snape hat ihm angedroht Ragout aus ihm zu machen. Ich wäre an Franklins Stelle auch weggelaufen, aber das Schloss ist so groß. Wer weiß, wo er abgeblieben ist?", sorgte sie sich.  
„Da ist er doch.", meinte Harry und deutete auf ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, das zielstrebig auf sie zukam und etwas weißes, flauschiges im Arm hatte.  
„Dein Haustier, Granger. Du solltest besser auf den Kleinen aufpassen.", sagte sie und reichte Hermine das Frettchen, das etwas widerwillig schien.  
„Danke.", strahlte die Gryffindor. Die Andere zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.  
„Wer war das?", wollte Ron wissen, während er sich Rührei in den Mund schob.  
„Astoria Greengrass. Daphnes kleine Schwester.", erklärte Ginny.  
Hermine hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie war viel zu froh, dass Franklin wieder aufgetaucht war und unversehrt schien. Allerdings fand sie, dass er sich ein wenig seltsam benahm, so als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders.

Später am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindorturm.  
Ginny versuchte vergeblich Hermine zum hundertsten Mal Zauberschach beizubringen. Franklin saß wieder auf ihrem Schoß und schlug die Pfoten über dem Kopf zusammen. Wie konnte man so intelligent sein und kein Schach spielen können?  
Ron hatte sich auf dem Sofa breit gemacht und gähnte genüsslich.  
„Ach ja.", gab der Rothaarige von sich und streckte die Beine aus. „Dieses Jahr wird doch eine ziemlich entspannte Sache."  
„Entspannt?" Harrys Augenbraun rutschten in Richtung Haaransatz, als er aus seinen Büchern auftauchte. „Was hast du geraucht? Das hätte ich auch gerne. Snapes Aufsatz macht mich fertig. Wie kannst du das entspannt nennen?"  
„Die Fledermaus mein ich doch gar nicht. Aber sein Schlangennest dürfte ruhig sein. Ich mein, Zabini sonnt sich im Glanze seines neuen Amtes, die Gorillas sind ohne Malfoy plötzlich ziemlich still und Malfoy selbst? Leute, der Typ ist nicht hier um uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Von mir aus braucht er nicht mehr auftauchen."  
„Ronald, also ehrlich!", ging Hermine ihn an, während Franklin seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte und ihn missfallend fixierte.  
„Was ist denn? Vermisst du es etwa, wie er dich als Schlammblut bezeichnet?"  
„Natürlich nicht, aber wer weiß, was da passiert ist? Wenn die Gerüchte doch einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten? Stell dir das doch nur mal vor."  
„Ach Quatsch! Malfoy von durchgeknallten Immernoch-Todessern entführt. Ich bitte dich, der hat sich abgesetzt und sitzt jetzt in Miami am Strand oder so."  
„Ich kann Malfoy auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden und das schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ohne irgendwas zu sagen einfach so abhauen würde. Er würde seiner Mutter so etwas nicht antun. Malfoy hin oder her, aber ich denke, dass es da durchaus einen gewissen Familienzusammenhalt gibt.", kam es nachdenklich von Harry und Ginny nickte zustimmend.  
„Was habt ihr eigentlich alle? Warum macht sich jeder Sorgen um den Kerl? Ja okay, dass seine Eltern das nicht lustig finden ist klar, aber was schert das uns?"  
„Es schert uns etwas, weil sich das Menschlichkeit nennt, Ronald.", tadelte ihn seine Freundin.  
„Oh ja, ich vergaß. Es war ja auch so menschlich von ihm uns zu beschimpfen und zu drangsalieren. Aua! Verdammt, halt dein Killervieh gefälligst zurück! Was hat das denn immer?"  
Das Frettchen war von Hermines Knien gesprungen und hatte dem Rotschopf wütend in die Wade gezwickt.  
„In diesem Fall hat Franklin vollkommen Recht. Du bist manchmal wirklich so ein Arsch. Ja, Malfoy hat uns geärgert und fertig gemacht. Aber er hat uns auch das Leben gerettet im Manor, verdammte Hippogreifenkacke. Aber du bist echt sowas von verbohrt, das nicht zu sehen."  
„Und wie oft haben wir seinen verdammten Arsch gerettet?"  
„Willst du jetzt wirklich anfangen eine Liste zuführen, wer wem wie oft das Leben gerettet hat? Ronald das ist peinlich. Sogar für dich."  
„Hermine, komm schon. Jetzt lass uns nicht wegen dem Vollidioten streiten."  
„Wir streiten nicht wegen Malfoy. Sondern weil du total unsensibel bist."  
„Ach, bin ich das? Dann hat sich deine Meinung darüber seit den Ferien aber schnell geändert."  
Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund, Harry tauchte wieder ab zwischen die Zaubertrankbücher und sogar das weiße Tierchen, das vor dem Sofa hockte blickte ungläubig. Granger und Weasley hatten… Bei allen explodierenden Kesseln, diese Vorstellung war ja abartig!  
Wenige Herzschläge lang starrte die Hexe mit den dunklen Locken ihren Freund nur fassungslos an, dann stand sie auf, nahm ihr Haustier und dampfte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ab in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.  
„Also Bruderherz, bei aller Liebe, aber der Spruch war ja jetzt so unnötig.", bemerkte Ginny schließlich, was ihr allerdings nur ein beleidigtes Grummeln von Ron einbrachte.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, zog die Vorhänge zu, belegte wie schon am letzten Abend die Umgebung mit dem Stillezauber und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen.  
Draco saß hilflos daneben. Dass Weaslebee kein Benehmen hatte, wusste er ja schon, aber dass er sich seiner eigenen Freundin, die er doch angeblich liebte, so etwas an den Kopf warf, nein, das war unmöglich! Allein die Vorstellung Astoria so etwas entgegenzuwerfen war einfach absurd, dabei war er nicht mal mit ihr zusammen.  
Ein Schluchzen schlich sich aus dem Kissen und vorsichtig näherte sich das Tier dem Kopfende des Bettes, schnupperte unsicher. Als die junge Hexe ihm das Gesicht zuwandte und sich ein paar widerspenstige Locken hinter das Ohr strich, sah er, dass ihr immer noch ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Granger hin oder her, aber das hatte sie nicht verdient! Wenn das Wiesel auf ihm rumhackte, bitte schön, aber Draco wusste, dass er bisher kaum einem selbstloseren Menschen begegnet war als dieser nervtötenden Besserwisserin. Das musste er sich eingestehen.  
Vorsichtig kam er noch ein Stückchen näher und ließ sich von ihr streicheln.  
„Warum sind Männer manchmal solche Vollidioten?", murmelte sie.  
Nun, vermutlich lag das nicht an den Männern, sondern an der Natur des Menschen. Jeder war wohl irgendwie irgendwann in seinem Leben mal ein Arschloch, aber es tat ihm so leid, sie so traurig zu sehen. Wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, würde er Weasley gehörig was erzählen. So ein respektloses Verhalten!


	4. The ferret and its accidental magic

„Sie ist immer noch sauer auf mich.", lamentierte Ron vor sich hin, als er mit seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund vom Quidditchtraining kam.  
„Kein Wunder, oder?", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich hätte dich an Hermines Stelle einen Kopf kürzer gemacht und zwar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."  
Harry sah seine Freundin etwas verstört an. Das sollte er sich definitiv merken. Nicht, dass er vor hatte Rons Fehler selbst zu begehen, aber es war doch ganz gut vorgewandt zu sein.  
„Es ist doch jetzt schon eine Woche her."  
„Und was hast du seitdem gemacht?"  
„Ich hab versucht mich zu entschuldigen, aber sie lässt ja nicht mit sich reden."  
„Ja, weil du sie verletzt hast.", ging der Schwarzhaarige zwischen die Geschwister. „Du weißt doch noch, wie sie damals war, als du was mit Lavender hattest."  
„Aber das war doch…"  
„Nichts anderes, Ron. Du hast damals auch ihre Gefühle verletzt, so wie letzte Woche. Lass dir was einfallen.", warf Harry ein.  
„Und zwar besser etwas wirklich gutes.", bemerkte Ginny mit einem wütenden Schnauben und gab ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Das war doch zum Verrücktwerden! Wie sollte er denn Granger, Blaise oder Severus zu verstehen geben, was hier los war, wenn alle zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, er gar nicht wirklich an sie rankam oder sie ihn zertreten wollten?  
Granger war seit einer Woche kaum noch zu gebrauchen. Das Wiesel hatte ihr wirklich zugesetzt mit seiner unsensiblen Aussage und es ärgerte Draco ungemein. Ja klar, es war Miss Oberschlau und eigentlich sollte ihm das vermutlich sonst wo vorbei gehen, aber das tat es nicht. Sah man einmal davon ab, dass ihm das Trio während der Schlacht doch das ein oder andere Mal den Hals gerettet hatte, behandelte sie ihn sehr gut. So rein aus Haustiersicht hatte er nichts zu meckern. Er durfte mit am Tisch essen, er schlief ihm Bett, er bekam Streicheleinheiten und Aufmerksamkeit von ihr, eigentlich war er überall dabei. Na ja, fast überall.  
Granger war also zu sehr mit ihrem Wieselproblem beschäftigt, mit ihr konnte er gerade kaum etwas anfangen, was Problem Nummer eins darstelle. Aber Nummer zwei, nämlich Blaise und Severus waren nicht einfacher. Sein Patenonkel bekam Schreianfälle, wenn er ihn in seinem Klassenzimmer entdeckte. Warum musste dieser Mann nur eine angeborene Abneigung gegen alles haben, was vier Beine und Krallen hatte? Und Blaise? Die verdammten Schulsprechertreffen schienen sich offenbar auf Dienstag nach dem Unterricht einzupendeln. Zumindest hatte er das so herausgehört beim Abendessen, aber da Severus ihn nicht in seinem Unterricht duldete und dies dienstags die letzte Stunde war, kam er auch nicht mit zu den Treffen. Irgendwie würde er sich da schon rein mogeln. Problem Nummer drei, das er ganz gerne verdrängte war, dass Granger, damit er nicht wieder während irgendwelcher Streifzüge im Schloss verloren ging, ihn nun während der Zaubertrankstunden bei Longbottom und Finnigan ließ. Was für eine Gesellschaft, obwohl er es dem Lahmarsch lassen musste, in Kräuterkunde hatte er wirklich was drauf, aber Finnigan schien immer noch alles in die Luft zu jagen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war.  
Doch, damit fassten sich seine Probleme ganz gut zusammen, sah man einmal vom hauptsächlichen ab, nämlich dass er fünfzig Zentimeter lang war, weißes Kuschelfell und Knopfaugen hatte.

Hermine saß an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum und brütete zusammen mit Neville über dem letzten Absatz für ihre Kräuterkundehausaufgaben. Sie mussten sie morgen abgeben und die Brünette fand, dass es sehr angenehm war mit Neville die Arbeit zu erledigen. Anders als Ron oder auch Harry, ja, das unterstellte sie auch dem Schwarzhaarigen, stellte er eher Verständnisfragen und erwartete keine komplette Lösung der Aufgabe von ihr und in Kräuterkunde war er wirklich gut.  
Ob Ron wohl schon fertig war? Er ließ so was doch immer gerne schleifen. Ach, darum sollte sie sich nicht kümmern! So grob, wie er zu ihr gewesen war, sollte er ruhig mal merken wie es war, wenn sie ihm nicht alles hinterhertrug.  
Franklin hockte auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Liest er mit?" Neville deutete kurz mit seiner Feder auf das weiße Tier.  
Hermine nickte und lächelte. „Ja, er guckt mir bei den Hausaufgaben immer über die Schulter."  
„Im Unterricht hast du ihn ja auch immer dabei. Außer bei Snape."  
„Ich finde, er hätte nicht so überreagieren müssen. Franklin hat niemandem was getan und die anderen Lehrer stört es schließlich auch nicht. Er sitzt doch meistens nur auf dem Pult und hört zu."  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihn auch zu den UTZ-Prüfungen anmelden.", witzelte Neville und grinsend strich Hermine ihrem Haustier über den Kopf.  
„Danke, dass du auf ihn aufpasst."  
„Klar, für dich doch immer."  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und sie wollten sich wieder ihren Aufsätzen zuwenden, als das Portraitloch aufschwang. Harry, Ginny und Ron kamen vom Training wieder. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stopfte die junge Hexe ihre Bücher und Papiere in die Tasche und verschwand nach oben.  
Ron ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem sie gerade noch gesessen hatte.  
„Sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden, egal, was ich mache."  
„Wenn du nur jammerst, dann wird das natürlich nichts!", fauchte Ginny und knuffte ihren Bruder unsanft in den Arm. „Beweg deinen Hintern und lass dir gefälligst was einfallen, Ronald!"  
„Du bist manchmal schlimmer als Mum, weißt du das?"  
Ein funkelnder, unheilverkündender Blick traf den Rothaarigen und er sah zu, dass er wegkam. Mit seiner Schwester war, wenn sie dabei war wütend zu werden, nicht zu spaßen.

Draco hockte neben Hermine auf dem Bett und beobachtete, wie sie in ein kleines Buch schrieb. Das tat sie seit einer Woche täglich, seit ihr Freund diesen unsensiblen Spruch gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie vorher zu Hause bei ihren Eltern auch das ein oder andere Mal dort hineinschreiben sehen, aber nicht so regelmäßig.  
Als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufging, hoben die dunkelhaarige Hexe und ihr Haustier den Kopf und erblickten Ginny. Sie hatte die Quidditchuniform abgelegt und setzte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin.  
„Hermine…"  
„Nein, versuch es gar nicht erst. Rons Verhalten war unmöglich."  
„Ich weiß, aber du kennst ihn doch. Er ist manchmal wie ein Troll im Porzellanladen."  
Die Brünette packte das Büchlein in ihren Nachttisch und murmelte: „Soll das immer alles entschuldigen? Ich weiß, dass er sich bei so was keine Gedanken macht, aber das sollte er ab und an vielleicht mal tun. Ich mein, das war was Privates, etwas, was niemanden sonst auch nur im Geringsten etwas angeht und er lässt so was im Gemeinschaftsraum los. Seamus war noch da, Neville, Fay und noch einige aus den unteren Jahrgängen."  
„Sei froh, dass Lavender und Pravati das nicht mitbekommen haben."  
Hermine nickte, hob Franklin auf den Schoß und begann ihn zu kraulen. Das Tierchen schmiss sich augenblicklich auf den Rücken und als ihre Finger über seinen Bauch fuhren, blieb es regungslos liegen, gab nur ein paar wohlige Geräusche von sich.  
„Die beiden nerven. Sie wollen die ganze Zeit wissen, was los ist."  
„Nicht nur das. Lavender begegnet Ron seitdem auffallend zufällig oft auf dem Gang und so."  
Als ihre Freundin auf die Aussage hin lediglich die Schultern hob, rutschte Ginny von der Bettkante ganz auf die Matratze und setzte sich Hermine im Schneidersitz gegenüber.  
„Kann ich dich was fragen?"  
Die Ältere nickte und die Rothaarige holte tief Luft, bevor sie wissen wollte: „Liebst du Ron noch?"  
Hermine hörte auf das Frettchen zu kraulen, das augenblicklich ein unwilliges Knurren von sich hören ließ und sah Ginny ins Gesicht.  
„Ich glaube schon."  
„Du glaubst?"  
Nun setzte sich auch Franklin auf und musterte sein Frauchen eingehend.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Mir war klar, dass er manchmal unsensibel ist und dass er die emotionale Reichweite eines Teelöffels besitzt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich mal so stören würde und dass er jemals so taktlos sein könnte.", antwortete sie nach ein paar Sekunden des Zögerns.  
„Hermine." Ginny strich ihr eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Gib ihm eine Chance sich zu entschuldigen, okay? Es tut ihm wirklich leid."  
Langsam nickte die Brünette und bemerkte nicht den skeptischen Blick, den ihr Haustier ihr zuwarf.

Also nein, so hatte er sich die Samstagabende in seinem letzten Schuljahr nicht vorgestellt. Ganz und gar nicht. Reichte es denn nicht, dass er schon unter der Woche drei Stunden von Longbottom beaufsichtigt wurde? Jetzt auch noch der Samstagabend? Aber nun ja, Granger hatte sich die Bitte der Wieselette zu Herzen genommen und war jetzt irgendwo mit diesem dämlichen Karottenkopf unterwegs. Ob er es wohl wirklich schaffte, sich dafür zu entschuldigen?  
„Was meinst du, Neville? Glaubst du Ron bekommt Hermine wieder rum? Ich mein, sie war ja ziemlich wütend.", sprach Finnigan seine eigenen Gedanken aus.  
Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Gegensätze ziehen sich an und so, du weißt doch." Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich eigentlich wieder dem Artikel über Donnerkraut zuwenden, den Professor Sprout ihm mit den Worten gegeben hatte, dass ihn das eventuell interessieren könnte. Aber der Ire schien Gefallen an dem Thema gefunden zu haben.  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Luna?"  
Draco horchte auf. Lahmarsch Longbottom und Loony Lovegood? Oh Merlin, waren diese Gryffindors denn alle völlig Banane im Hirn?!  
„Nichts.", antwortete Neville einsilbig.  
„Nichts? Komm schon, du warst doch vor der Schlacht total vernarrt in sie."  
„So schlimm war es jetzt auch nicht.", wiegelte er ab. War es ja auch nicht. Er mochte Luna, fand sie hübsch und unterhielt sich auch gerne mit ihr, aber verrückt war er nie nach ihr gewesen. Verknallt, ja, aber nicht verrückt nach ihr. Okay, während der Schlacht, als er befürchtet hatte, es würde vielleicht kein Morgen mehr geben, da war es mit ihm durchgegangen, allerdings hatten er und Luna sich in den Ferien ein paar Mal getroffen und hatten feststellen müssen, mehr als Freundschaft war da nicht.  
„Also, wenn nicht Luna, wer dann?", bohrte sein Freund nach und Neville hob den Aufsatz noch ein Stück höher vor sein Gesicht. Draco sah trotzdem, dass er leicht rot geworden war. Longbottom war also verknallt, aber in wen?  
Pansy würde jetzt bestimmt einiges geben, um an seiner Stelle Mäuschen oder in diesem Fall eher Frettchen spielen zu können. Das alte Tratschweib. Bei Gelegenheit würde er ihr noch mal ins Bein beißen.  
„Neville.", triezte Seamus weiter. „Wer?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht.", brummte der Andere.  
Ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, dann fuhr der Ire fort: „Also, Luna nicht, aber wer könnte so schlimm sein, dass du es verheimlichst? Eine Slytherin?"  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie schlimm ist und bei Godrics fliegenden Unterhosen, nein, keine Slytherin! Wie kommst du denn bloß auf die Schnapsidee?"  
„Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, muss ja irgendwas mit ihr sein und eine von den Schlangen würde ich auch verheimlichen wollen. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Pansy Parkinson oder die Bulstrode oder so." Er schüttelte sich, während das Frettchen verstimmt dreinblickte. Also dass Pansy die Weisheit vielleicht nicht mit Löffeln gefressen hatte, ja, das stimmte wohl, aber zumindest äußerlich war sie nun wirklich nicht so abstoßend. Er musste es wissen, schließlich hatte er sie schon oft genug spärlich oder gar nicht bekleidet gesehen. Trotzdem kam ihm ein wütendes Knurren bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens über die Lippen.  
„Ich sagte nein, keine Slytherin und schon gar nicht Bulstrode oder so. Da kannst du ja gleich Crabbe in ein Kleid stecken."  
Die Vorstellung von Vince in Frauenklamotten war zu viel für Draco und er ließ sich auf die Tischplatte fallen, wo er flach liegen blieb. Diese Gryffindors! Das Bild würde er nie wieder aus seinem Kopf kriegen. Sein Kumpel schwebte vor seinem inneren Auge in einem Omakleid umher. Oh Merlin, warum war er nur mit so einer Vorstellungskraft gestraft?! Wobei, die hatte durchaus auch ihre Vorteile, nur jetzt gerade nicht.  
„Okay, kein Kellerkind, schon verstanden. Was ist es dann? Ist sie hässlich oder so was?"  
„Seamus, verdammt, hör endlich auf! Sie ist ganz und gar nicht hässlich und keine Slytherin oder was auch immer da noch in deinem Hirn rumspukt."  
„Dann ist sie viel jünger als du?"  
Neville ließ das Pergament fallen und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
„Oh, ich weiß, was es ist! Sie ist tabu für dich, oder? Sie hat einen Freund?", frohlockte sein Klassenkamerad, was Neville dazu veranlasste seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken zu lassen und ihn immer wieder leicht dagegen zu schlagen.  
„Sie ist jünger und vergeben und keine Slytherin und sieht gut aus.", zählte Seamus derweil an einer Hand ab und riss dann ungläubig die Augen auf. „Ginny?! Alter, Harry killt dich!"  
In genau diesem Moment ließ der Andere einen verzweifelten Schrei los. Konnte man Seamus nicht manchmal einfach das Maul stopfen?!  
Draco, der die Diskussion verfolgt hatte, rollte sich auf den Rücken und schlug die Pfoten gegen die Ohren, dabei schüttelte er den Kopf. Die waren doch alle verrückt! Er wollte wieder nach Slytherin. Sofort!

Dieser Wunsch blieb ihm allerdings vorerst verwehrt und Draco hatte auch noch keine Idee, wie er etwas daran ändern sollte. Immer, wenn er auf den Berichten über sein Verschwinden herum hüpfte scheuchte Granger ihn weg. Er würde die Zeitung kaputt machen. Das war aber auch eine vertrackte Situation. Allerdings hatte der Hut ihn ja nicht umsonst nach Slytherin gesteckt. Kam Zeit, kam Rat. Es musste sich nur eine Möglichkeit ergeben.  
Die erste, um zu zeigen, dass er bei weitem kein gewöhnliches Frettchen war, bekam er dienstags im Verwandlungsunterricht. Wie immer saß er bei Hermine auf dem Pult und folgte den Ausführungen von Professor McGonagall. Anders als sein Pate schien sie nichts dagegen zu haben, dass er ihrer Stunde beiwohnte. Nur weil er momentan vier Pfoten hatte, würde er wenn möglich am Unterricht teilnehmen. Wer wusste schon, wie lang er noch in dieser Gestalt bleiben würde und das Schuljahr noch mal wiederholen, das kam so ganz und gar nicht in Frage!  
Bevor die Lehrerin den Raum betrat wurde er, zu seinem Leidwesen, mal wieder Zeuge dessen, dass, was auch immer das Wiesel am Samstagabend gemacht hatte, seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Granger hatte ihm offenbar verziehen. Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal ließ Draco ein Würgegeräusch hören, als Ron sie küsste.  
„Blödes Vieh.", brummelte der Rothaarige und Draco wandte sich ab. Das wollte er wirklich nicht weiter beobachten. Nein, er verstand die junge Hexe da kein Stück weit. Aber so ganz sicher war sie sich während ihrer Sendepause ja auch nicht gewesen, wie er mitbekommen hatte.  
Er ließ die Frischversöhnten links liegen, wuselte über Potters Buch zum andern Ende des Tisches und sah sich um. Da war sie ja, Pansy! Direkt am Nachbartisch, nur eine Reihe weiter hinten.  
‚Los, sieh rüber du kleines Miststück! Sieh dir an, was du verbrochen hast. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!', fiepte er mit dem Ergebnis, dass Potter ihn von seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz runter schob und die Slytherin zu ihm rüber blickte. Er fixierte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Knopfaugen. Die Frettchenversion des patentierten Malfoy'schen Todesblicks und seine Ex schien das zu merken. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder ab.  
„Franklin hat wirklich eine Abneigung gegen Slytherins.", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest und prompt landete die Miniausgabe des Todesblicks auf ihm. Harry verzog kurz das Gesicht. Dieses Tier benahm sich einfach nur seltsam, aber gut, die Verkäuferin hatte behauptet, es sei magisch. In welcher Form genau, wusste er zwar nicht zu sagen, aber irgendetwas war mit dem Fellknäul vor ihm. Auf jeden Fall schien es Parkinson gefressen zu haben.  
McGonagall betrat den Raum und alles Gemurmel und Getuschel erstarb.  
„Sie haben in den letzten Jahren viel über Verwandlung gelernt und auch viele schwierige Zauber mehr oder minder gut ausgeführt. In den letzten Stunden habe ich mit Ihnen ein wenig Wiederholung betrieben. Angesichts des, nun ja, Unterrichts des letzten Jahres erschien mir dies angebracht, um Ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig aufzufrischen. Heute widmen wir uns einem recht komplizierten Zweig dieses Faches. Sie können leblose Dinge in andere leblose Dinge verwandeln, sie können auch Lebewesen dazu bringen eine andere Gestalt anzunehmen.", leitete sie die Stunde ein.  
Franklin gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich.  
„Sehr viel komplexer ist es allerdings ein Lebewesen in einen Gegenstand oder umgekehrt zu transformieren. Dies soll nicht das Schwierigste sein, womit wir uns in diesem Jahr beschäftigen. Glauben Sie mir, die Beschwörung aus dem Nichts wird Ihnen noch genug Probleme machen, aber für den Anfang soll dies reichen."  
Die Professorin sah sich im Raum um und Draco behagte es gar nicht, als ihr Blick an ihm hängen blieb.  
„Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich mir Ihr Tier für eine Demonstration zur Verfügung zu stellen?"  
„Ähm, natürlich, Professor."  
Was? Sie ließ das auch noch zu? Kam ja gar nicht in Frage!  
Aber schon richtete McGonagall ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Passen Sie gut auf, ich werde es nun in einen Kerzenhalter verwandeln und Ihnen danach genau erklären, wie dieser Zauber auszuführen ist."  
Ein Kerzenhalter? Von einem Menschen in ein Frettchen verwandelt zu werden, das war ja schon mal die Höhe, aber jetzt sollte er ein verdammter Kerzenhalter werden?  
Er richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf, überkreuzte die Vorderpfoten so gut es ging und warf der Schulleiterin einen empörten Blick zu. Niemand, auch keine Minerva McGonagall würde ihn in einen Kerzenhalter verwandeln. Auf keinen Fall!  
Die ältere Frau wollte gerade die entscheidende Handbewegung machen, um die Transformation auszulösen, da gingen scheppernd und scherbenfliegend die drei Tintenfässchen auf dem Pult, an dem Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen, zu Bruch. Niemand hatte seinen Zauberstab angerührt oder die Glasbehälter angefasst oder sonst irgendetwas getan, was diese Explosion hätte auslösen können.  
Professor McGonagall brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um ihre Fasson wiederzuerlangen. Sie ließ ihren eigenen Stab sinken.  
„Erstaunlich.", meinte sie schließlich. „Ihr Tier scheint in der Lage zu sein, kindliche Spontanzauber auszulösen. Wirklich faszinierend. Professor Lupin sagte mir bereits, dass er dieses Frettchen für außergewöhnlich hielte, aber so etwas… Nun, vielleicht… Longbottom, haben Sie Ihre Kröte dabei?"  
Kindlich? Ach ja? Wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, dann würde er… Moment, er war in der Lage Spontanzauber auszulösen. Das könnte neue Chancen eröffnen, wenn er die ihm verbleibende Magie irgendwie würde steuern können. Das musste doch möglich sein, irgendwie. In letzter Zeit kam dieses Wort nach seinem Geschmack viel zu oft vor.  
Nachdem die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse und auch der Professorin auf Trevor lag, huschte Draco, der sich nach dem Zubruchgehen der Tintenbehälter auf die Sitzbank verzogen hatte, runter auf den Boden und wuselte eine Reihe nach hinten. Die Gelegenheit würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.  
„Ahhhh!", schrie Pansy erschrocken auf und rieb sich das Bein.  
„Miss Parkinson, was ist los?", wollte McGonagall wissen.  
„Mich hat etwas gebissen!" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco, der, als wäre nichts gewesen, wieder auf der Bank hockte. Ach ja, ein Frettchen zu sein hatte also auch gewisse Vorzüge, wie Draco feststellte. Er war ziemlich flink und wendig.  
Nach dem dritten Mal riss der Lehrerin der Geduldsfaden.  
„Miss Parkinson.", herrschte sie die Schülerin an, die sich den Unterschenkel rieb. „Entweder Sie bekommen das in den Griff, oder Sie verlassen den Raum!"  
„Aber er hat mich gebissen!"  
Anschuldigend deutete sie auf das weiße Frettchen.  
„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Das Tier sitzt schon die ganze Zeit hier auf der Bank."  
„Aber…"  
„Wenn Sie nichts weiter zu tun haben, als den Unterricht zu stören, dann bitte ich Sie jetzt zu gehen."  
Verstimmt nahm Pansy ihre Tasche, warf Draco, der innerlich Purzelbäume vor Freude schlug, noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verließ das Zimmer. Verdient, dachte er bei sich.  
„So, wir waren bei der Wirkungsweise von…", setzte die Professorin erneut ein.

Als die Stunde beendet war, rief McGonagall Blaise und Hermine noch mal zu sich. Draco saß wieder auf der Schulter der Braunhaarigen und musterte seinen Freund, der neben ihr stand, eindringlich.  
‚Komm schon, Blaise.', flehte er. ‚Erkenn mich! Ich bin dein bester Freund. Du musst mich doch erkennen.' Aber der Slytherin ignorierte ihn einfach. Natürlich, er ignorierte alles, was ihm unter seiner Würde erschien und er war verdammt noch mal ein Frettchen. Eigentlich kein Wunder und trotzdem…  
„Ich wollte Sie beide vorab informieren, da die Organisation bei Ihnen liegen wird.", begann die ältere Hexe mit strengem Blick. „Leider war sich das Kollegium zu Schuljahresbeginn noch nicht einig, ob diese Feierlichkeit stattfinden soll oder nicht. Gestern Abend fiel die Entscheidung, dass dieses Jahr, zur Feier des Wiederaufbaus, ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden wird. Ich möchte, dass Sie beide als Schulsprecherpaar die Vertrauensschüler informieren und mit ihnen und anderen freiwilligen Schülern die Vorbereitungen treffen. Die offizielle Ankündigung werde ich später machen. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie schon mal genug Zeit haben."  
Die Schüler vor ihr nickten zustimmend.  
„Dann ab mit Ihnen in den nächsten Unterricht.", entließ sie die zwei.  
Beim Rausgehen hörte Hermine ihre Lehrerin noch murmeln: „Spontanzauber… Unfassbar. Das muss ich Remus mitteilen."  
Im Gang verabschiedete sich schließlich auch Blaise mit den Worten: „Wir besprechen das nachher."  
Draco konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein bester Freund keine Notiz von ihm genommen hatte. Er sah ihm nach, während Hermine mit ihm in die andere Richtung lief, zu Alte Runen.

Sie mochte Luna. Sie mochte sie wirklich, aber manchmal fragte sie sich schon, was das Mädchen wohl genommen hatte. Hermine hatte ihr von Franklins Spontanzauber erzählt und natürlich hatte Luna wieder mit ihrer Theorie über die Nieselspringer angefangen. Das sei ein ganz eindeutiges Zeichen, hatte sie gemeint.  
Okay, ihr Haustier schien äußerst magisch zu sein. Magischer, als sie bisher angenommen hatte, aber dafür musste es doch eine andere Erklärung geben als diese komischen Geschöpfe, die Lunas Kopf entsprangen. Sie würde nach dem Treffen mit Zabini wohl mal die Bibliothek aufsuchen. Sie musste eh noch etwas für Zauberkunst nachschlagen, da konnte sie sich auch mit magischen Tierwesen befassen und wenn sie die Bücherei im Stich lassen sollte, konnte sie immer noch Hagrid fragen. Der kannte sich immerhin mit allerhand Kreaturen aus.

Nach dem Mittagessen überließ sie Franklin wie immer Neville und mal wieder fiel ihr auf, dass der Kleine darüber nicht glücklich zu sein schien. Ein paar Mal schon hatte sie ihn wieder aus ihrer Tasche gefischt. Snape würde seine Drohung aus der ersten Stunde vermutlich wahr machen und sie hatte keine große Lust wieder ein Haustier zu verlieren, noch dazu eines, was genau wie Krummbein ziemlich außergewöhnlich war.  
So verbrachte sie Zaubertränke ohne ihren kleinen Begleiter und versuchte irgendwie Rons Gebräu zu retten. Harry, der sich seit Jahresbeginn hinter den Tränkebüchern regelrecht verschanzt hatte, kam auch alleine relativ gut voran. Zumindest endete das, was er zusammenmischte nie so tragisch wie der Inhalt im Kessel ihres Freundes.  
Es war also mal wieder eine anstrengende Stunde gewesen, in der sie quasi wieder zwei Tränke zubereitet hatte, um Ron vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. In den ZAGs hatte er doch gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten, warum vermasselte er jetzt nur alles so? Vielleicht lag es an Snape? Er war dieses Jahr wirklich unleidlich. Hermine konnte es ihm aber kaum übel nehmen, bestimmt machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Patensohn. Sie selbst fragte sich auch ab und an, was wohl mit dem Malfoy-Erben geschehen war. Auf die Idee, dass sie ihn tagtäglich mit sich rumtrug kam sie nicht. Als die Stunde vorüber war, packten sie alle ihre Sachen. Bloß raus aus den Kerkerräumen.  
Vor der Tür wartete bereits Zabini auf sie.  
„Der schon wieder.", maulte der rothaarige Gryffindor.  
„Ron.", mahnte ihn Hermine. „Du weißt doch…"  
„Ja ja, Schulsprecher und so." Er musterte den dunkelhäutigen, hochgewachsenen Jungen vor sich, der seinen Blick mit unbewegter und unergründlicher Mine erwiderte.  
„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", unterbrach die junge Hexe den vollkommen lautlosen Kampf, drückte dem Rothaarigen noch einen Kuss auf und machte sich dann mit dem Slytherin auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülerraum.  
Es war eine Art Büro mit zehn Schreibtischen. Die beiden der Schulsprecher standen an den Fenstern. Hier hielten sie ihre wöchentlichen Treffen ab, so war es auf jeden Fall vorgesehen, und Hermine war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als sie bereits bei ihrer ersten Zusammenkunft herausgefunden hatte, dass Blaise Zabini ein ziemlich umgänglicher Partner war. Er war vernünftig und sachlich. Das machte es einfach mit ihm zu arbeiten. So auch heute. Alle Punkte, die auf ihrem Plan gestanden hatten, bekamen sie abgearbeitet und waren zu einer befriedigenden Lösung gekommen. Unter anderem wollten sie ein Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern ansetzen, um sie von dem Weihnachtsball zu unterrichten.

Das Abendessen hätte sie fast verplant, so vertieft hatte die junge Hexe nach der Besprechung in der Bibliothek gesessen. Die Aufgabe für Zauberkunst war aber auch knifflig. Flitwick ließ sich nicht lumpen und dann war sie auf sehr viel mehr Bücher über Tierwesen und ihre magischen Eigenschaften gestoßen, als sie je gedacht hätte. Es würde eine Weile dauern da etwas zu finden, was ihr dabei half, den Zauber zu verstehen, der ihrem Haustier inne wohnte.  
Zusammenfassend ließ sich sagen, dass Hermine einen recht vollgestopften und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Dazu kam noch, dass Lavender es ihr offenbar übel nahm, dass sie sich wieder mit Ron vertragen hatte und abends, als sie den Schlafsaal betrat, abrauschte. Vermutlich runter zu Pravati, die eh im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Fay und Kellah zuckten lediglich mit den Schultern.  
Die Brünette beschloss, dass ihr das jetzt mehr als egal war. Sie wollte den Tag einfach nur ruhig ausklingen lassen und ging ins Bad.

Granger kam wieder aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer und wühlte in ihrem Koffer herum. Draco, der am Fußende des Bettes lag, hob den Kopf und schnüffelte. Mhhh, das roch nach Schaumwasser. Ein Bad. Oh Merlin, ein Bad! Er wollte auch und zwar ganz dringend! Mehr als dringend. Seine letzte Dusche war schon Ewigkeiten her. Klar, die letzte hatte er ja auch als Mensch genossen.  
Er hüpfte vom Bett und huschte durch den Spalt der nur angelehnten Tür. Neugierig sah er sich um. Fünf Waschbecken, drei Duschkabinen, ebenso viele Toiletten und da hinter einem Wandvorsprung versteckt war die Wanne. Die Ausstattung schien sich in den einzelnen Häusern nicht sonderlich zu unterscheiden, nur ihr Design. Aber das war ihm jetzt vollkommen schnuppe, er wollte in die Wanne und wuselte auf das Schaumbecken zu. Es war kreisrund und wie im Vertrauensschülerbad in den Boden eingelassen, lediglich kleiner. Der Wandvorsprung schützte vor neugierigen Blicken.  
Den Duft des Schaums einatmend, er roch nach Jasmin und Vanille, genau wie Granger, beugte er sich weiter vor und – plumps – ehe er sich versah war er schon kopfüber hineingefallen. Draco streckte sich aus und ließ sich auf dem warmen Wasser treiben. Das tat gut, mehr als gut sogar. Das war wunderbar.  
Er horchte auf, als er die Tür hörte und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, für wen das hier eigentlich war. Nicht für ihn, das war für Granger und… Ohhhh, da war sie ja schon und nein, sie würde dieses Handtuch jetzt nicht fallen lassen. Sie würde nicht… Doch, natürlich! Bei Salazar, Granger stand nackt vor ihm und… Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Also eigentlich sah sie wirklich gut aus, besser als Pansy. Bestimmt nicht besser als Astoria, was er jetzt einfach mal unterstellte, aber ansehnlich. Warum hatte er sieben Jahre seines Lebens damit verbracht sie zu hassen? Er hätte ganz andere Dinge mit ihr anstellen können. Ahhhh, was dachte er denn da?! Hätte er sich ihr auch nur einen Zentimeter falsch genähert, sie hätte ihn einen Kopf kürzer gemacht und jetzt, heilige Mutter Merlins, er starrte sie an!  
Sofort kniff er die Augen zu, spürte, wie sich das Wasser bewegt, hörte ein leises Auflachen und fühlte ein Paar weicher Hände die ihn umfasste. Vorsichtig hob er ein Lid einen wenig an und stellte fest, dass das Mädchen nun völlig vom Schaum eingehüllt war. Puh, Gefahr gebannt.  
Er konnte nun mal auch nichts dafür. Er war ein achtzehnjähriger Junge und er hegte eine Vorliebe für brünette Schönheiten. Also das hieß, eigentlich war er das. Im Moment war er ein badendes Frettchen.  
„Weißt du Franklin, manchmal frage ich mich schon, ob das alles so richtig ist.", begann sie leise zu erzählen und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Draco sah sie aufmerksam an. Er hatte schon festgestellt, dass sie wohl gerne mit ihm sprach, vor allem, wenn sie das Gefühl zu haben schien, dass sie es niemandem sonst anvertrauen konnte. Ein ziemlich großer Vertrauensbeweis, wie er feststellte. Granger würde ihm das alles nie erzählen, wenn sie wüsste, wer er wirklich war. Er schwor sich, wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, dann würde er das alles für sich behalten. Sie hatte ihn immerhin aus dem Käfig geholt und behandelte ihn gut, da wäre es nur fair, wenn er ihre Geheimnisse nicht weitertrug. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in ihrer Schuld. Nur Merlin selbst wusste wohl, was aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte sie ihn nicht gekauft. Das hätte einen sehr viel böseren Verlauf nehmen können.  
„Ich meine, Ron ist mir wichtig. Sehr sogar und ich wusste doch, worauf ich mich einlasse." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er tritt öfter mal in solche Fettnäpfchen."  
‚Fettnäpfchen?! Hermine, das war ein ganzer Pool voller Fett!', quiekte er. Er hatte ja nicht mal den Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal erzählt, was genau so mit Pansy lief und die waren immerhin seine Freunde. Nein, eine gewisse Wahrung der Privats- und Intimsphäre war einfach eine Sache des Respekts und den hatten ihn seine Eltern durchaus gelehrt. Nun gut, nicht allen Mitmenschen gegenüber, aber er wusste sehr wohl, was sich gehörte und das ganz definitiv nicht.  
Moment, hatte er sie gerade Hermine genannt?  
„Er hat sich am Samstag wirklich viel Mühe gegeben.", unterbrach sie ihn. „Er war mit mir im Raum der Wünsche. Er meinte, er hat extra noch nachgesehen, ob das Dämonenfeuer nur die eine Ebene zerstört hat, damit nichts schief geht." Sie lächelte leicht. „Und es ging wirklich alles nach meinen Bedürfnissen."  
Die Dunkelhaarige begann das Tier einzuseifen, wobei es zufriedene Geräusche von sich gab.  
„Ich frage mich nur, warum er nicht öfter mal darauf achtet. Es war schön, dass er mir einen ganzen Abend geschenkt hat, aber eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, er würde diese Kleinigkeiten in den Alltag einbauen. Ich möchte doch nur, dass er aufmerksamer und einfühlsamer ist. Von Zeit zu Zeit. Ich weiß ja, wie er ist und… Er soll sich doch nicht um hundertachtzig Grad wenden, aber mir so ein bisschen entgegenkommen. Verlang ich zu viel?"  
Draco hob skeptisch die Augenbraun. Zumindest hätte er das getan, hätte er denn welche. Sie verlangte seiner Meinung nach nicht zu viel. Nicht, dass er immer gut mit Pansy umgegangen wäre, aber er hatte ihr auch nie erzählt, sie wären fest zusammen. In einer richtigen Beziehung war das seiner Meinung nach nochmal etwas anderes. Allerdings wusste er eh nicht, was sie mit der rothaarigen Sumpfkröte wollte. Sie brauchte jemanden, der ihr mehr Respekt entgegenbrachte, der ihr intellektuell gerechter war, der sie insgesamt besser behandelte, nämlich so wie sie es verdiente. Er war immer noch der Meinung, der Teelöffelvergleich war äußerst treffend. Witzig, dass sie beide ihn so bezeichneten, bemerkte er.  
„Ginny hat vermutlich Recht, ich sollte ihm noch eine Chance geben. Vielleicht hat er es ja auch jetzt verstanden."  
Oh ja, vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, würde aus Weaselbee auch irgendwann mal ein Meister der Zaubertränke, der Severus den Rang ablief.

Nach dem Bad, Draco hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen gehalten, bis Hermine wenigstens ihr Nachthemd übergestreift hatte, hatte sie ihn kräftig mit dem Handtuch abgerubbelt. Jetzt saß er auf der Ablage neben dem Waschbecken, was offenbar ihr gehörte und musterte sich missbilligend im Spiegel. Er stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und versuchte sich von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Also ehrlich, er sah aus, als wäre er ein explodierter Knuddelmuff. Mühlseelig versuchte er das Fell an seinem Kopf mit der Vorderpfote glatt zu streichen.  
„Ich fass es einfach nicht. Franklin, du bist aber ganz schön eitel.", kicherte die Hexe und stupste ihn an. Verärgert drehte er sich um.  
„Wenn alle Frettchen so sind, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass Malfoy damals bei Moodys Zauber zu einem wurde. Liegt wohl am Karma. Aua! Hey, werd ja nicht frech.", schimpfte sie und rieb sich über das Handgelenk. Franklin hatte nach ihr geschlagen. Ganz schön empfindlich, das musste man ihm lassen. Ein kleines, narzisstisches, magisches Frettchen und sie war froh, ihn zu haben.


	5. The ferret, Honeydukes and more weasels

Brown war definitiv die schlimmste von den Gryffindor-Weibern, das hatte Draco ziemlich schnell festgestellt. Er hielt Hermine zwar für auch nicht mehr ganz bei Trost, immerhin war sie mit dem roten Wiesel zusammen, aber schließlich war sie sonst ein normaldenkender Mensch. Wie hatte es Brown eigentlich zu den Löwen geschafft? Ob sie den sprechenden Hut bestochen hatte?  
Egal, aber er fiel jedes Mal aus allen Wolken, wenn die dunkelhaarige Hexe die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbetts an Seite zog und damit den Stillezauber brach, den sie abends immer aus gutem Grund darüber legte. Genau in diesem Moment tönte Browns Gekreische markerschütternd zu ihm durch und er war jeden Morgen dem Herztod ein Stück näher. Merlin sei Dank verschanzte sich Hermine immer recht schnell im Bad und nahm ihn mit. So auch an diesem Samstagmorgen.  
Das Mädchen hatte bereits festgestellt, dass ihr Haustier offenbar äußerst reinlich war und während sie ihre Locken bändigte, ließ sie Franklin immer ein kleines Bad im Waschbecken ein, welches dieser ganz offensichtlich genoss. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, ihr Tier war narzisstisch veranlagt und eitel. Wehe dem sein Fell lag nicht richtig. Was für ein Drama. Nein, Franklin war wirklich außergewöhnlich, nicht nur was sein Ego anging, auch die Magie, die er zeigte. Hermine hatte seit dem Vorfall im Verwandlungsunterricht vor knapp zweieinhalb Wochen sämtliche Bücher in der Bibliothek gewälzt, aber nichts gefunden, was eine befriedigende Erklärung für das Verhalten des Frettchens lieferte.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf ihre Freunde. Harry und Ginny saßen zusammen auf der Couch, Ron begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss, was Franklin mal wieder dazu veranlasste ein würgendes Geräusch von sich zu geben.  
„Kannst du das dem Stinktier nicht mal abgewöhnen.", maulte der Rotschopf und fing sich ein Knurren ein. Nein, die beiden hatten definitiv keinen guten Start gehabt und sie befürchtete, dass sich das Verhältnis auch kaum noch bessern würde.  
„Franklin, hör auf.", mahnte sie das weiße Tierchen auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Also, nach dem Frühstück zum ersten Hogsmead-Ausflug in unserem letzten Jahr?", grinste Harry und erntete Zustimmung.  
„Oh, Moment. Ich hab meinen Schal vergessen.", warf Hermine ein, setzte ihr Haustier auf der Sofalehne neben Ginny ab und lief noch mal hoch in den Schlafsaal. Ohne Schal rauszugehen war keine allzu gute Idee. Es war mittlerweile Oktober und die Temperaturen im schottischen Hochland alles andere als sommerlich. Dieser Meinung schien auch ihre beste Freundin zu sein.  
„Glaubt ihr nicht, dem Kleinen könnte draußen zu kalt werden?", fragte sie und fing sich ein verächtliches Schnauben ihres Bruders ein. „Dann gibt es halt Frettchen am Stil."  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Misstrauisch beäugte Draco sie. Was bei Merlins singenden Socken hatte die Wieselette jetzt bitte vor? Sie würde ihren Stecken doch wohl nicht… Doch, sie richtete den Stab auf ihn, schwang ihn, murmelte etwas und noch bevor der eigentliche Slytherin sich versah steckte er in einem Pulli. Nun, das allein war ja nicht mal so schlimm, aber die Farben! Katastrophal! Natürlich Rot und Gold. Also nein, das ging überhaupt nicht. Er würde nicht als verkapptes Gryffindor-Maskottchen durch die Gegend laufen. Wütend zerrte er an dem Oberteil, aber alles, was er damit erreichte war, dass er von der Lehne plumpste und sich auf dem Fußboden wieder fand.  
Ahhh, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Aber Sekunde mal, er hatte doch in den letzten Wochen versucht seine Spontanzauber in den Griff zu kriegen. Es hatte nur bedingt funktioniert und mehr schlecht als recht, aber ein wenig ließen sie sich doch kontrollieren. Um diese kindliche Form der Magie auszulösen, musste er sich allerdings in einer emotionalen Situation befinden und verdammt noch mal, er war gerade echt sauer auf die blöde Schwester vom teelöffeligen Wiesel! Wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn, den Eisprinzen von Slytherin, in Gryffindor-Montur zu stecken?!  
„Ist er nicht süß?", fragte Ginny schließlich die Jungs.  
Süß? Oh Salazar, es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder ein Mensch wurde und dann würde er diesen vermaledeiten Löwen mal was erzählen. Aber jetzt musste er erst mal dieses scheußliche Kleidungsstück los werden oder zumindest die Farbe ändern. Mhhh, Grün und Silber würde ihm schon wesentlich besser gefallen als das hier und so konzentrierte sich Draco mit aller Macht und zusammengekniffenen Augen darauf, diese Veränderung hervorzurufen. Er spürte ein leichtes Prickeln um sich herum und als er erschöpft, diese Magiekontrolle war als Frettchen gar nicht so einfach, die Lider wieder hob war er enttäuscht. Der Pullover war nicht mehr rot, aber von grün meilenweit entfernt. Er war jetzt eher orange-rot. Das ging aber auch nicht! So sah er ja aus wie eine wuselnde Karotte! Also bot er noch mal all seine Willenskraft auf. Grün und Silber! Er wollte, dass das Kleidungsstück die Slytherin-Farben annahm. Er wollte… - PUFF!  
Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und blickte sich um. Potter und die beiden Weasleys staunten nicht schlecht und schließlich war es Weaselbee, der loslachte.  
„Was ist denn hier los?" Hermine kam die Treppe wieder runter und stockte, als sie ihr Haustier sah. Also so hatte sie Franklin ganz bestimmt nicht hier zurückgelassen. Das Tierchen hockte auf dem Boden, wirkte ein wenig erschöpft, trug einen Pulli in einem schrecklichen Orangeton und sah noch dazu aus wie ein explodierter Knuddelmuff. Genau das schien dem Frettchen jetzt auch aufzufallen, denn es begann hektisch über sein Fell zu streichen. Also keine zwei Magiekontrollversuche mehr hintereinander, so viel stand fest.  
„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht? Ron?!"  
„Ich? Gar nichts hab ich gemacht!", verteidigte sich ihr Freund, aber so ganz schien sie ihm nicht zu glauben. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er das Tier nicht leiden konnte.  
„Er war es wirklich nicht. Ich hab Franklin den Pulli gezaubert, aber das mit der Farbe und dem zerknuddelten Fell, das war er selbst.", mischte sich Ginny ein.  
Hermine hob ihr Tier hoch und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu: „Tut mir leid."  
Ron tat die Entschuldigung ab.  
Während sie runter in die Große Halle gingen, meinte Hermine: „Ich versteh es nur nicht. Ich finde in der Bibliothek nichts, was Franklins Verhalten erklären könnte."  
„Lass uns doch nachher mal bei Hagrid vorbeischauen.", schlug Harry vor. „Der hat doch von vielen Kreaturen Ahnung, vielleicht weiß er auch etwas über kindliche Magie bei Haustieren."  
Für die junge Hexe klang das nach einer guten Idee, für Draco klang es nach ziemlichem Blödsinn. Was sollte dieser riesenhafte Tölpel schon wissen? Beißende Bücher, explodierende Kröter, wildgewordene Hippogreife… Nein, solange es nicht gefährlich und mörderisch war, wusste dieser Trottel ganz bestimmt nichts darüber.

Bei Merlins runzliger Mutter, der unfähige Idiot von Wildhüter war nicht da, als die Bande um Saint Potter nach dem Frühstück dorthin lief. Immerhin das blieb ihm erspart und nun, ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead würde wohl nicht das Schlimmste sein, was ihm passieren konnte. Vielleicht traf man ja den ein oder anderen Slytherin? Vielleicht ergab sich ja die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob es irgendetwas Neues in den Kerkern gab? Der Tagesprophet zumindest schien langsam aber Sicher das Interesse an ihm zu verlieren. Vielleicht könnte er Pansy auch einfach noch mal beißen? Zumindest das war eine sehr befriedigende Vorstellung.  
Auf dem Weg ins Dorf, es war windig und der Himmel grau und bedeckt, musste Draco dann aber doch zugeben, dass die Idee mit dem Pulli vielleicht gar nicht die schlechteste gewesen war. Um es ganz ungalant zu sagen, es war heute arschkalt! Warum musste er überhaupt mit? Er hätte sich jetzt lieber vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengerollt und geschlafen oder mal seine Nase in Hermines Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen gesteckt. Gut, dass Miss Neunmalklug immer alles mitschrieb, so konnte er wenigstens nachholen, was er verpasste. Von der Idee sich zu seinem Patenonkel in den Unterricht zu schummeln und danach mit zum Schulsprechertreffen zu kommen hatte er sich vorerst verabschiedet. Der Lockenkopf gab ihn immer schön in Longbottoms Gewahrsam und dieser hatte nicht nur ein Auge auf ihn, sondern mindestens drei. Vermutlich fürchtete er einen Riesenärger, sollte er das Haustier der Schulsprecherin verlieren. Oh, das war vermutlich auch der Grund warum er gerade durch die Kälte getragen wurde, Lahmarsch - nun gut, eigentlich war er kein Lahmarsch, aber das tat gerade nichts zur Sache – war wahrscheinlich auch im Dorf unterwegs. Er sollte sich nicht beschweren. Ersten, es verstand sowieso keiner, weil er nur fiepende Laute von sich gab und zweitens, es konnte einfach nicht schaden mal aus dem Schloss rauszukommen. Was wohl auf dem Plan stand?

Der Honigtopf war mal wieder zum Brechen voll, aber Hermine genoss es trotzdem wieder hier zu sein und ihr kam es so vor, als gäbe es ein paar neue Süßigkeiten in diesem Jahr. Bevor sie sich aber genauer umschaute, hob sie Franklin von ihrer Schulter und öffnete ihre Tasche. Ein bisschen widerwillig glitt er hinein, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, wenigstens den Kopf herauszustrecken. Der jungen Hexe war das aber sonst zu unsicher, das Tierchen könnte verloren gehen. In ihrer Tasche hielt sie es für sicherer.  
Dass Draco davon gar nicht begeistert war, ahnte sie nicht, aber von hier hatte er einfach keinen Überblick. Wie er das hasste! Keinen Überblick haben, bedeutete keine Kontrolle und das war etwas, was er nur äußerst ungern aus der Hand, oder in seinem momentan Fall, der Pfote gab. Aber über was hatte er momentan schon Kontrolle? Ja nicht mal wirklich über seine eigene Magie, von seinem Leben mal ganz zu schweigen. Immerhin war er ein Haustier und lief der Gryffindor mehr oder minder gezwungen hinterher. Das war kein Zustand, vor allem nicht für einen Malfoy! Also wirklich, die Schmach aus dem Krieg war doch nun ehrlich Strafe genug. Andererseits musste Draco sich auch eingestehen, dass es etwas Gutes an dem ganzen Ausgang gab, sein Vater war sehr ruhig geworden. Also, eigentlich war Lucius das reinste Nervenbündel. Die Geldstrafe und der Prestigeverlust, das Einbüßen des Images hatten ihn hart getroffen, aber er hatte aufgehört seinen Sohn damit zu drangsalieren, er müsse perfekt sein. Wäre er kein verdammtes Kuscheltier, dieses Jahr hätte eigentlich sehr angenehm werden können.  
Sein Vater ließ ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe, Pansy wäre er losgeworden, also eigentlich war er sie schon los und er hatte nicht vorgehabt in der Schule Stunk zu machen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte dieses Jahr mit Lernen, Quidditch und Astoria verbringen wollen und jetzt? Jetzt trug er einen Minipullover, der die Farbe von Weaselbees Haaren hatte, steckte bei Granger in der Tasche und sah Potter und seiner Kleinen beim Knutschen zu. Wäääh, mussten die denn hier vor seiner Nase… Okay, das war nicht so schlimm wie die Hohlbirne und Hermine. Teelöffel und Universum, wie das zusammenpasste, wollte sich ihm einfach nicht erschließen. Also, zumindest auf den intellektuellen Horizont bezogen. Irgendetwas musste sie ja an dem Typen finden oder sie suchte noch.  
Wie dem auch immer war, er wollte aus dieser verdammten Tasche raus! Er schob die Vorderpfoten ebenfalls heraus und strampelte ein wenig mit den Hinterbeinen. Dieses ständige irgendwo hingesteckt werden ging ihm ganz gewaltig gegen den Strich. Er entschied immer noch selbst, was er machte. So viel Freiheit würde ja wohl sein und – Schwupps – ehe er sich versah landete er auf dem Boden.

Hermine, die die leuchtenden Zuckersterne, die über ihr schwebten, begutachtete, bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr Haustier flöten gegangen war.  
„Die sind aber neu.", stellte sie fest.  
„Ja, ganz neu. Ich habe vorhin nachgefragt. Sind sie nicht schön?", bestätigte ihr eine verträumte Stimme. Sie und Ron, der neben ihr stand, wandten sich um und erblickten Luna.  
„Ich habe einen davon für meinen Vater gekauft. Faszinierend, wie sie so dahin schweben."  
„Faszinierend in welchen Sphären die mal wieder schwebt.", murmelte der Rothaarige und bekam von seiner Freundin den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen.  
„Habt ihr auch schon die neuen Zahnweißpfefferminzlakritze gesehen? Sie haben die Rezeptur geändert und sie wirken jetzt noch besser. Das Lächeln wird geradezu blendend weiß."  
„Na, das wäre doch was für deine Eltern.", schmunzelte Ron, verzog dann doch noch mal kurz das Gesicht und rieb sich immer noch die Seite. Sie folgten Luna durch das Gedränge und ja, sie hatte definitiv Recht. Ein paar Schüler, die sie trafen hatten ein Grinsen, das so dermaßen strahlte, als würde man in die Sonne schauen. Das war dann eventuell doch etwas viel des Guten. Hermine würde ihren Eltern lieber die alte Version dieser Süßigkeit schicken. Als Zahnärzte waren sie eigentlich gegen jegliches Zuckerzeug, aber davon waren sie begeistert, seit ihre Tochter ihnen die Lakritze zum ersten Mal im dritten Jahr geschickt hatte.  
„Hast du schon herausgefunden, ob dein Haustier ein Nieselspringer ist? Schließlich deutet einiges darauf hin.", fuhr Luna fort.  
„Er ist kein Nieselspringer.", wehrte Hermine ab.  
„Nein, er ist ein Stinktier.", pflichtete ihr Freund bei.  
„Ronald!", mahnte sie, wandte sich dann wieder der blonden Ravenclaw zu. „Franklin ist einfach nur ein Frettchen. Ein ziemlich magisches Frettchen, aber bestimmt kein Nieselspringer."  
„Vielleicht weiß Hagrid dazu mehr.", vermutete Luna, mit den Gedanken vermutlich längst wieder fernab von Hogsmead.  
„Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht.", bestätigte die Brünette und sah Ron dabei zu, wie er sich die Taschen mit Schokofröschen vollstopfte. „Aber er war nicht da. Vielleicht ist er im Wald unterwegs. Ich werde es nächste Woche oder so noch mal versuchen. In den Büchern find ich leider nichts, was mir weiterhilft."  
„Darf ich ihn mir mal ansehen? Mein Dad hat mir in einem Brief noch mal genau den Unterschied zwischen Frettchen und Nieselspringern erklärt. Ich habe ihm geschrieben und von Franklin erzählt. Ein echter Nieselspringer…"  
„Er ist ein Frettchen, Luna. Aber ja, von mir aus schau ihn dir an." Vielleicht würde sie ja dann endlich mit dieser haarsträubenden Theorie aufhören und Hermine öffnete ihre Tasche, nur um augenblicklich einen Schrei auszustoßen! Franklin war weg!

Draco huschte zwischen unzähligen Beinpaaren hindurch, aber er fand niemanden von Interesse. Aber was hatte er auch gedacht? Dass Blaise hier sein würde? Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin hielt nicht viel vom Honigtopf. Zu voll, zu laut, zu viel Süßkram. Nicht sein Ding. Nicht mal Pansy war hier und immerhin dazu war es gut ein Frettchen zu sein, so ließ sie sich unglaublich gut ärgern. Er war flink und so erwischte sie ihn nicht, wenn er sie zwickte und es war unauffällig. Von den Lehrern bekam sie meistens nur gesagt, sie solle ruhig sein, schließlich säße das Haustier der Schulsprecherin, Vorzeigestreberin und Kriegsheldin genau hier neben ebendieser auf der Bank. Nur Lupin schien ihm etwas misstrauisch. Vielleicht die Werwolfinstinkte zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass McGonagall ihm von den Spontanzaubern erzählt hatte? Wie auch immer, im Verteidigungsunterricht hielt er sich damit zurück seine Rachegelüste an Pansy auszulassen. Während dieser Stunden versuchte er eher sie in Grund und Boden zu starren und obwohl er ein Frettchen mit grauen Knopfaugen war, schien sie den patentierten Malfoy'schen Todesblick auf sich ruhen zu spüren. Wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, dann…  
Huch! Jemand hob ihn hoch und Draco wurde von vier blauen Augen begutachtet, die zu zwei wieseligen Rotschöpfen gehörten. Fred und George Weasley. Sollte ihn doch der karierte Guhl holen, womit hatte er das jetzt wieder verdient? Na, immerhin konnte man den beiden einen gewissen Witz nicht absprechen, was er aber nie öffentlich zugeben würde, was sie allerdings schon mal besser machte als das Oberwiesel alias Weaselbee.  
„Georgie, schau mal her."  
„Das scheint mir aber nicht hier in den Laden zu gehören, Fred."  
„Vermutlich nicht, nein. Oh, sieh mal, es versucht böse zu gucken."  
„Kläglich gescheitert."  
Die Zwillinge lachten.  
„Aber der Pulli hat schon Weasley-Charme.", gestand Fred ein und sein Bruder nickte.  
Oh Merlin, warum konnte ihn jetzt nicht der Schlag treffen?! Aber da hörte er hinter sich jemanden rufen. Es war Hermine, die sich zu ihnen durchdrängte und ihn Fred… oder George? Auf jeden Fall einem der Zwillinge aus den Händen nahm.  
„Franklin, du darfst nicht immer abhauen.", schimpfte sie.  
Abhauen? Entschuldigung! Er war ja wohl mal volljährig und durfte gehen wohin er wollte. Stopp, er steckte im Körper eines Frettchen und gehörte ihr. In Anbetracht dieses unleugbaren Faktums war er in seinen Entscheidungen wohl doch nicht ganz so frei.  
„Es gehört dir?", fragte George nach.  
„Ja.", bestätigte die Hexe.  
„Leider.", fügte Ron hinzu, der zu ihnen stieß und sich dafür einen beleidigten Blick seiner Freundin und einen bitterbösen des Tieres einhandelte.  
„Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?" Harry war mit Ginny an der Hand aufgetaucht und grinste breit.  
„Sollen wir es ihnen sagen, Freddie?"  
„Ich denke schon, Georgie."  
Verschwörerisch blickten sich die Brüder an und spannten die Anderen ein wenig auf die Folter, bis Fred schließlich anfing zu berichten: „Aufgrund des unermesslichen Erfolgs,…"  
„… den wir in der Winkelgasse haben, …", fügte George hinzu.  
„… haben wir beschlossen, dass es nun an der Zeit sei…"  
„… sich unserer Hauptkundschaft räumlich anzunähern."  
„Deshalb haben wir…"  
„… uns hier in Hogsmead umgesehen und…"  
„… expandiert!"  
Na, wenn das mal keine Neuigkeiten waren und natürlich luden die Zwillinge ihre Geschwister und Freunde zu einer Besichtigung des Ladens ein. Die Jungs machten gerade Pause, wollten aber gleich wieder aufschließen.

„Wow, ihr habt wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.", lobte Hermine und sah sich um.  
Vor dem Geschäft hatten schon ungeduldig einige Schüler gewartet und die Türen waren kaum geöffnet, da schienen immer mehr hereinzuströmen. Die Filiale von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen machte wirklich was her. Was sie allerdings davon halten sollte, dass Lavender und Pravati bei den Liebestränken rumstanden, wusste sie noch nicht so genau.  
„Und wir haben natürlich auch neue Artikel im Sortiment.", erwähnte George grinsend und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbraun. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den beiden zu.  
„Wasch denn?", mampfte Ron.  
„Brüderchen, mach den Mund zu oder schluck erst runter. Schokoflecken auf den Minimuffs können wir nicht gebrauchen.", tadelte Fred und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
„Schuldigun'" Und er schluckte die Süßigkeit runter.  
„Manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, was deine Mutter bei deinen Tischmanieren falsch gemacht hat.", murmelte die Dunkelhaarige, allerdings immer noch so laut, dass es alle hören konnten und Ginny lachte los. Harry hielt sich, bei dem strafenden Blick seines besten Freundes, die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Was gibt es denn neues?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.  
Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zog Fred ein kleines Beutelchen hervor.  
„Es ist noch in der Testphase und funktioniert manchmal noch nicht ganz so, wie es soll, aber es ist jetzt schon wirklich lustig."  
„Haarfärbepulver.", erklärte George weiter. „Man nimmt ein bisschen auf die Hand und pustet oder streut es auf sein Opfer und schon wechselt die Haarfarbe."  
„Das hier soll eigentlich pink werden, aber es hat noch grüne Flecken drin. Die waren ursprünglich nicht geplant, aber mittlerweile finden wir das gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Wollt ihr es sehen?"  
Draco gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass das Grinsen der Wiesel-Zwillinge an ihm haften blieb. Die würden doch wohl nicht…  
„Wie wäre es mit deinem entzückenden Haustier, Hermine? Je heller die Haare, desto besser ist der Effekt.", lachte Fred und wollte eine Prise aus dem Beutel nehmen, wurde aber augenblicklich von dem Frettchen angeknurrt.  
„Ich glaub nicht, dass Franklin so begeistert davon ist.", merkte sie an.  
„Ach was, es tut ja nicht weh. Also… Sag mal, schaut der immer so böse?"  
„Oft genug.", brummte Ron.  
Das konnten die beiden Spaßvögel ja mal voll und ganz vergessen! Jetzt trug er schon diesen rot-orangen Pullover, da würde er sich nicht auch noch einfärben lassen. Dazu noch pink und grün. Wo waren sie denn bitte, dass die glaubten sich so eine Frechheit herausnehmen zu dürfen?  
Oh Moment, das war ihr Laden, aber trotzdem! Auf gar keinen Fall ließ er was an seinem Fell machen. Das würde weiß bleiben. Als Fred trotzdem Anstalten machte dieses vermaledeite Pulver herauszuholen, platze Draco der Kragen und in genau diesem Moment gab es einen Knall und die Minimuffs neben ihnen flogen wild durcheinander, wobei sie aufgeregt quiekten.  
„War das…?", kam es zeitgleich von den Zwillingen und sie deuteten auf das weiße Tier. Hermine nickte lediglich, antwortete dann: „Ja, Franklin ist magisch. Das wusste ich von Anfang an, aber die Spontanzauber haben mich schon überrascht."  
„Nicht nur dich.", meinte Harry und sammelte zwei Minimuffs auf, die neben seine Füße gekullert waren. „Aber McGonagalls Blick, als er die Tintenfässchen hat hochgehen lassen war einfach nur Gold wert."  
„Er hat …"  
„… bei McGonagall eine Explosion ausgelöst?"  
Die älteren Weasley-Brüder schienen erstaunt und betrachteten Franklin neugierig näher.  
„Verdammt cooles Tier.", stellten sie dann schließlich gemeinsam breit grinsend fest.  
„Cool? Das Mistvieh ist boshaft und arrogant und gemeingefährlich.", beschwerte sich Ron.  
„Nur weil du ihn immer ärgerst!", fauchte Hermine und ihr Haustier nickte zustimmend.  
Während die Zwillinge sich vielsagend Blicke zuwarfen, schüttelte Ginny nur den Kopf, Harry verdrehte lediglich die Augen.

Bis sie schließlich in den Drei Besen saßen, jeder ein Butterbier vor sich, hatten sich Ron und Hermine auch wieder eingekriegt und es herrschte Frieden.  
„Dann werden wir Fred und George jetzt wohl öfter sehen.", sagte Ginny freudig, nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk und lehnte sich bei Harry an.  
„Ihre neuen Sachen erscheinen mir auf jeden Fall vielversprechend. Nicht nur das Haarfärbepulver, ich glaub ja, dass dieses temporäre Sommersprossentarnpuder bei dem ein oder andern ganz gut ankommen wird.", erwiderte dieser und strich seiner Freundin durch die Haare, die ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. „Du natürlich nicht. Ich liebe deine Sommersprossen, also wag dich ja nicht die verschwinden zu lassen."  
Während sich die Freunde noch weiter über die Filiale des Scherzartikelladens sprachen, was Draco ganz ehrlich kaum interessierte, sah er sich um. Ein paar Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, dahinten hockten ein paar jüngere Gryffindors und, oh Merlin, da war Astoria.  
Er plumpste unbemerkt, die Dumpfbacke und seine Schwester zankten sich gerade ausgiebig über Sinn und Zweck dieses Sommersprossenpuders, von der Bank und wuselte auf das Mädchen und seine Freundin zu.  
Die beiden saßen sich an einem kleinen Tisch gegenüber, jede ebenfalls ein Butterbier vor sich. Draco huschte unter den Tisch und betrachtete Astoria. Er würde Pansy dafür leiden lassen, dass er jetzt hier hockte anstatt mit Astoria den Ausgang ins Dorf genießen zu können. Sie schien ihm aber irgendwie nervös. Sie zerfledderte die Servierte ganz schön. Schließlich legte ihre Freundin, das Mädchen hatte kinnlange, dunkelblonde Haare und braune Augen, die Hand auf ihre und beendete so die weitere Misshandlung des Papiertuchs.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist dieses Jahr so… angespannt."  
„Nichts.", wiegelte die Dunkelhaarige ab. „Alles in Ordnung."  
Die Blonde schien ihr nicht zu glauben, musterte sie und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.  
„Es ist Malfoy.", warf sie in den Raum und Draco stockte. Er?  
„Red keinen Blödsinn, Lara!", fuhr Astoria sie an.  
„Das ist kein Blödsinn! Du hast mir in den Ferien erzählt, dass du mit deinen Eltern auf dem Manor warst und dich sehr gut mit ihm verstanden hast. Du machst dir Sorgen, weil er verschwunden ist, stimmt doch?"  
„Er ist nicht abgehauen oder so. Das glaub ich nicht, aber was die Kimmkorn da verzapft ist doch auch der größte Mist. Ich hab halt nur gehofft, dass… Ach, vergiss es."  
„Nein, jetzt erzähl schon. Was hast du gehofft?"  
Astoria fuhr sich durch die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare. „Dass er mich dieses Jahr endlich mal beachtet und als McGonagall gestern beim Abendessen den Weihnachtsball angekündigt hat, da… Ich mein, wenn er hier wäre..."  
„Wenn er hier wäre, würdest du gerne mit ihm dahin.", vollendete Lara den Satz und die Andere nickte nur.  
Richtig, gestern Abend hatte die Schulleiterin in der Großen Halle angekündigt, dass dieses Jahr im Dezember kurz vor den Ferien nochmals ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden würde und verdammt ja, er wollte dahin - mit Astoria! Er wollte… Aber dazu musste er erst mal wieder ein Mensch sein. Dann würde das mit ihr wohl doch nicht so schwierig werden, wie er anfangs befürchtet hatte. Sich gut unterhalten war nun mal eine Sache, sie für sich gewinnen hatte er sich etwas komplizierter vorgestellt. Also, wenn er wieder seine eigentliche Gestalt hatte, dann würde er sich darum kümmern.  
„Was würde ich dafür geben?", seufzte die Vertrauensschülerin und lachte kurz auf. „Ich war aber auch echt bescheuert. War ja klar, dass er mich damals beim Trimagischen Turnier nicht gefragt hat."  
„Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat es da auch mit Parkinson angefangen und du hast dir unseren Eisprinzen daraufhin aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Zumindest bis zum Sommer."  
„Ich kann doch nichts dafür und diese Kackbratze von Parkinson!"  
Der würde er den Hals umdrehen, darum musste sich Astoria mal keine Gedanken machen, aber bei Salazar, sie hatte damals beim Turnier gehofft, er würde sie fragen? Nun, das war auch ihre einzige Möglichkeit gewesen auf den Ball zukommen, schließlich war sie damals noch nicht in der vierten, sondern erst in der zweiten Klasse gewesen. Er selbst als Viertklässler hätte sie natürlich einladen können, aber sie war ihm damals noch gar nicht aufgefallen und ja, da hatte das auch mit Pansy mehr oder weniger angefangen. Ein Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle beim Gedanken an sie.  
„Hey, wir haben Besuch.", stellte Lara fest und deute unter den Tisch. Ihre Freundin schaute ebenfalls hin.  
„Das ist doch Grangers Tier. Bei Merlins lackierten Zehennägeln, in was für ein scheußliches Teil haben sie dich denn gesteckt, Kleiner?"  
Verfluchter Mist, er hatte ja dieses Modeverbrechen an! Aber eigentlich war das auch egal. Vollkommen egal sogar, als sie ihn hochhob.  
„Es schaut etwas treudoof.", witzelte Lara.  
„Stimmt schon, aber irgendwie ist es auch süß." Astoria lächelte und Draco wurde ganz anders.  
Er war verliebt und zwar bis in die Spitzen seiner Schnurhaare.  
„Granger sucht ihn bestimmt schon wieder. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn ihr zurückbringe."  
Was? Zurückbringen? War gar nicht nötig, er lieb viel lieber bei ihr! Vielen Dank auch.  
Leider schien Astoria das anders zu sehen, stand auf und ging rüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors.  
„Granger, du solltest deinem Haustier vielleicht eine Leine anlegen oder dir überlegen, was du falsch machst. Ich renn dir mit dem Vieh nicht ständig hinterher."  
Mit diesen Worten hielt sie der verblüfft dreinblickenden Hermine Franklin vor die Nase.  
„Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Ständig büchst du aus.", schimpfte sie und nahm ihn entgegen.  
Neeeeein! Er wollte zurück nach Slytherin und er wollte zu Astoria! Protestierend begann er zu fiepen.  
„Ich glaub die Theorie, dass er keine Schlangen mag, müssen wir noch mal überdenken.", überlegte Harry und kratzte sich am Kinn, während Astoria zurück zu ihrer Freundin ging.  
„Auf mich macht er immer den Eindruck, dass er Parkinson nicht leiden kann.", fügte Neville hinzu.  
Moment, wann war Longbottom denn hier aufgetaucht? Wahrscheinlich, als er bei Astoria unter dem Tisch gehockt hat. Er saß neben der Wieselette. Ob er wirklich…?  
Sein Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als er eine sachliche, kühle Stimme vernahm und sich alle am Tisch umwandten. Blaise, vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet stand dort am Kopfende mit verschränkten Armen und zog eine Augenbraue missbilligend hoch während er die bunte Truppe musterte, dann wendete er sich an Hermine.  
„Granger, wir haben ein Problem mit der Halloween-Planung. Ich will dich Montagnachmittag im Vertrauensschülerbüro sehen."  
„Sondersitzung?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige nach.  
„Gezwungener Maßen."  
„Und wann genau?"  
„Das können wir noch kommunizieren." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er ab und verließ den Pub, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, die offenbar entschieden hatten, dass sie, da Draco ja nicht in gewohnter Person anwesend war, dann eben Blaise folgen und ihn flankieren würden.  
„Was ein Auftritt." Neville verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich glaub, die können da unten in den Kerkern gar nicht anders, als immer mit viel Getöse aufzutauchen. Snape rauscht ja auch immer effektvoll als übergroße Fledermaus durch die Gänge. Irgendwoher müssen die das ja haben.", grinste Harry und seine Freunde stimmten lachend zu.

Beim Abendessen flatterte dann eine kunstvoll gefaltete Notiz hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Der kleine Papiervogel landete in Hermines Hand, die sie offen vorgestreckt hatte, als das Kunstwerk auf sie zugesteuert hatte. Es entfaltete sich, kaum hatte es ihre Finger berührt.  
In akkurater, sauberer Handschrift stand dort:  
_Montagnachmittag nach dem Unterricht. Viertel nach drei und sei pünktlich! B.Z._  
Das war eine klare Anweisung und sie hob den Kopf, sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Zabinis dunkle Augen bereits auf ihr ruhten. Sie nickte kurz und er drehte sich weg. Eins musste man ihm schon lassen, wie Hermine fand, für einen Slytherin war Blaise Zabini eigentlich recht angenehm. Er war überheblich und arrogant, aber auch sachlich, organisiert und bei ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit sogar zu Kompromissen bereit. Den leicht herrschsüchtigen und bestimmenden Tonfall ignorierte sie im Sinne des Teamworks gefließlich.

Diese Art der Mitteilung schien Ron allerdings gar nicht zu passen.  
Nach dem Essen hielten sie sich alle noch zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Hermine saß am Tisch, kraulte Franklin, der auf der Platte lag den Bauch und sah Ginny und Neville beim Zauberschach zu. Ginny war eine Meisterin in diesem Spiel und da Neville sogar gegen Harry verlor, hatte sie ihm angeboten, ihn ein wenig zu unterrichten. Harry selbst hockte mit Ron daneben, war allerdings hinter seinem Zaubertrankbuch verschwunden, so dass nur noch sein strubbliges, schwarzes Haar zu sehen war. Ron hatte seinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst vor sich liegen, schrieb allerdings nicht wirklich daran. Hermine bemerkte dies natürlich.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Kommst du nicht weiter?", fragte sie nach. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja helfen, immerhin hatte sie die Erörterung über die verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsgrade von Schwebezaubern gestern schon fertig gemacht.  
„Nein, alles okay.", antwortete er motzig.  
Beleidigt verzog seine Freundin den Mund und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Franklin horchte auf und drehte sich um, als die Streicheleinheiten plötzlich endeten. Er schnupperte und bildete sich ein, dass es hier gewaltig nach Ärger roch. Die Ohren vom Wiesel waren ganz rot und er hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass das ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass es wütend war.  
Potter kam hinter seinem Buch hervor und auch Ginny und Neville hielten inne. Die andern Schüler plapperten munter weiter und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Das aufziehende Donnerwetter schienen sie noch nicht zu bemerken.  
„Entschuldige, ich dachte nur, ich könnte dir vielleicht helfen. Was bist du denn so motzig? Du ziehst schon ein Gesicht seit wir die Drei Besen verlassen haben."  
„Vielleicht" Ron knallte die Feder hin, die einige Tintenklekse auf seinem Schriftstück hinterließ und schaute ärgerlich drein. „Vielleicht solltest du lieber Zabini fragen, ob du ihm irgendwie helfen kannst."  
„Bitte was?" Warum sollte sie Zabini bei irgendetwas helfen? Der Slytherin machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er von irgendwem Hilfe verlangen und schon ganz bestimmt nicht von ihr. Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
„Nun, du verbringst doch eh schon mehr Zeit mit der miesen Schlange als mit mir!", schnappte er.  
Da lag also der Hund begraben und das war so lächerlich, dass Hermine sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Du bist jetzt nicht ernsthaft eifersüchtig auf Blaise Zabini? Also Ron, dass ist wirklich absurd."  
„Ach ja? Jede Woche hockt ihr stundenlang zusammen, dann immer die Briefchen, die ihr hin und her schreibt und jetzt auch noch irgendwelche Sondertreffen?!"  
Die brünette Hexe verstummte. Er meinte das wirklich ernst. Er war eifersüchtig auf Blaise Zabini. Dass er ihr das echt unterstellte! Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen.  
„Es wäre ja nicht so, als hättest du neben dem Quidditchtraining noch sonderlich viel Zeit für mich übrig!", konterte sie und stand auf. „Außerdem wüsstest du, hättest du deine Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler ernst genommen, wie viel Arbeit so etwas macht und als Schulsprecher macht es doppelt so viel Arbeit, Ronald! Oh, und soll ich dir mal etwas sagen? Ich bin froh, dass Zabini mein Partner ist, denn im Gegensatz zu dir lässt sich mit ihm wunderbar arbeiten! Du benimmst dich gerade wirklich kindisch."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja!"  
„Schön!", pampte er und wandte sich beleidigt ab.  
„Sehr schön!", erwiderte sie, nahm ihr Haustier, schulterte ihre Tasche und ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und mit einem heftigen Ruck die Vorhänge schloss.  
Was war nur los zwischen ihnen?  
Das Frettchen krabbelte auf ihren Schoß und musterte sie. Hermine lächelte etwas gequält und strich ihm über den Kopf.  
„Ich versteh das nicht, Franklin.", murmelte sie. „In den Ferien lief eigentlich alles so weit ganz gut. Klar haben wir uns das ein oder andere Mal gestritten, aber seit die Schule wieder angefangen hat…" Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Er verlangt von mir quasi mehr Zeit für ihn zu haben, hat aber selbst nicht mehr für mich. Das ist doch bescheuert, oder?"  
Das Tierchen nickte. Natürlich war das bescheuert, dachte sich Draco. Noch viel bescheuerter war es, dass das Wiesel ihr vorwarf, sie würde sich so oft mit Blaise treffen. Nun, er legte beide Pfoten dafür ins Feuer, dass sein bester Freund absolut kein amouröses Interesse an der Gryffindor hegte. Sie war, obwohl sie hübsch und intelligent war, einfach nicht sein Geschmack und den kannte der Blonde nun wahrlich gut genug.  
„Ich geh aber im Moment auch immer direkt an die Decke.", lenkte das Mädchen vor ihm ein wenig ein. „Es ist nur so stressig. Ich mein, Ende des Jahres stehen unsere UTZ-Prüfungen an, die Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin fressen wirklich Zeit und mit Hausaufgaben sparen die Lehrer auch nicht." Sie legte sich flach auf den Rücken und Draco tapste von ihrem Schoß auf ihren Bauch.  
Klar war sie gestresst, war ja kein Wunder bei ihrem Arbeitspensum. Er erlebte es tagtäglich mit.  
„Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn wirklich noch liebe?", nuschelte sie traurig.  
Sie tat ihm leid. Er lebte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit ihr und so sehr sie es augenscheinlich auch genoss wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, genauso vereinnahmten sie ihre Pflichten und ein kindisches, quengelndes Wiesel machte das Ganze sicher nicht einfacher. Er konnte sich auch nicht helfen. Er war jetzt seit bald zwei Monaten ihr Haustier und er fing an sie wirklich zu mögen.  
Er schlüpfte unter ihre Hand, die neben ihm lag und versuchte sie aufmunternd anzublicken.  
Hermine lächelte leicht. Der Kleine war wirklich Gold wert und sie musste sich ganz dringend klar werden, was sie wollte, denn so ging es nicht weiter. Es ging nicht, dass sie wegen Rons Launen, die sie doch eigentlich kennen müsste, immer an die Decke ging. Allerdings ging sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber genauso wenig.

* * *

Hier gilt das gleiche wie für meine andere Geschichte.  
Wer weiterlesen möchte (das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit), findet den Link auf meiner Profilseite.


End file.
